


Alison Loves A

by MTL17



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Anal, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fingerfucking, First Time, Oral Sex, Rimming, Spanking, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-07-09 07:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19884055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: What if the only A Alison had to deal with were the ones attached to her best friends.





	1. Aria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Alison DiLaurentis bit her lip as the cutest ass in Rosewood wiggled in front of her. Not that there had been an official poll or anything, but in her admittedly biased opinion the top five asses in Rosewood went like this: one, Aria Montgomery. Two, Hanna Marin. Three, Emily Fields. Four, Spencer Hastings. Five, Alison DiLaurentis. The difference was her ass wasn't begging to be fucked, she just had it on the list because in her opinion she and her four friends were the hottest girls in this entire town.  
  
Before she realised she was gay and a bit of an anal sex obsessed freak, so basically before puberty, Alison had befriended the most promising girls in her year and slowly remade them in her image. They were like her little dolls, willing to do, say or wear anything she said. She had just been trying to be nice and do what's best for them, although that absolute power over them had probably corrupted her. Or at least brought her dark desires to the forefront of her mind, Alison fighting them for as long as she could in the name of being normal, but it was just too much. She couldn't hold back anymore, not when a stupid guy was threatening to come between them. No, Alison had to act now and take what was rightfully hers.  
  
"How about this?" Aria asked brightly, not noticing her friend had completely zoned out.  
  
"What?" Alison murmured before focusing on the latest hideous outfit Aria had chosen before sighing, "God no, that's the worst. Try again."  
  
"That's what you keep saying!" Aria pouted and stomped her foot, "Can't you just pick for me like normal?"  
  
"We've been over this Aria." Alison sighed, "We're probably going to end up scattered next year. So you've got to learn to pick out clothes for yourself."  
  
Again, she'd had the best intentions when she had started choosing exactly what her four BFFs would wear. Yes, she hadn't wanted to be embarrassed by them, but the day Aria walked into school wearing a couple of glass giant spiders as earrings they had all lost the privilege of dressing themselves as far as Alison was concerned. She had hoped her fashion sense would rub off on them, but they really were hopeless, especially Aria who was utterly failing in this attempt to impress. Although even if she got it spot on she would be constantly changing her clothes for Alison's amusement, the sweet but clueless girl having no idea she was about to be butt fucked into submission by one of her oldest friends who was currently leering at her. And working up the courage to do it already.  
  
Taking a calming breath Alison said almost conversationally, "Soooooooo, tonight's the night, huh?"  
  
"Oh yes." Aria beamed, "I mean, I'm nervous. That's totally natural, right? To be nervous? I think I read somewhere it was, and I am, but it feels normal, and I'm just so glad I finally get to do it, even though you're right, it was totally worth the wait to see if Ezra really loved me."  
  
Yeah, that's why she convinced her to wait, Alison thought with a smirk as she casually mentioned, "I would be nervous too if I were taking it up the butt for the first time."  
  
"What?" Aria exclaimed.  
  
"Well, you know Ezra is a butt guy, right? And you know that butt guys pretty much want one thing." Alison lied.  
  
"Oh, totally." Aria said, trying to sound more worldly than she was, and then after a few seconds of worrying about it mumbled, "But just so I know we're both on the same page, can you remind me?"  
  
Alison sighed and then tried not to smile as she added, "He's going to want anal."  
  
"What?" Aria frowned.  
  
"You know, butt sex. To stick his cock in your butt hole and fuck it as if it were a cheap whore's cunt." Alison explained slowly so there could be no confusion.  
  
Aria just stared in disbelief at her friend for a few long seconds, then relief flooded her face, "Ezra isn't that type of guy."  
  
"I dated him first, remember?" Alison grinned, "I know exactly what type of guy he is."  
  
He wasn't that type of guy, but it was important to imply that he was, Aria obviously buying it hook, line and sinker as she suddenly looked very worried, "Oh God, what am I going to do?"  
  
"Take it up the butt." Alison shrugged as if it was the simplest thing ever, "I mean, have you seen your butt? That thing was definitely made to be fucked."  
  
"Ali!" Aria blushed.  
  
"What? I'm just stating a fact." Alison said, "Your butt is so round and juicy that I'm sure Ezra will propose the second he's balls deep in your little shit chute."  
  
Blushing even more than before Aria stammered, "I, I can't possibly-"  
  
"Don't you want to make him happy?" Alison frowned.  
  
"Of course I do, but I couldn't possibly do that." Aria said.  
  
"Why not?" Alison asked.  
  
"Because it's gross!" Aria exclaimed.  
  
"It's not gross, trust me." Alison sighed, standing up and approaching her friend, "But if you're really worried, maybe I could help you."  
  
"How?" Aria asked.  
  
"By licking you back there." Alison said like it was the most normal thing, and then when Aria gave her a disbelieving look added, "What? How many times have we practiced kissing? This is just like that, except with your butt hole."  
  
Aria stared at her for a long time and then she smiled, "Thanks Ali, you're the best."  
  
Then the stupid bitch hugged her like Alison was doing her the biggest favour in the world, the blonde hugging her tightly back and grinning wickedly. She thought she was going to have to spend a lot longer talking Aria into this, but apparently she overestimated the girls intelligence. Or perhaps underestimated how much the girl trusted her. Either way Alison was getting exactly what she wanted, the prospect of getting her hands on Aria's perfect ass almost enough to make her squeal with joy.  
  
Aria knew that most best friends didn't go around giving each other rim jobs, but she had understood from a very early age that her relationship with her friends was very different to everybody else. In 'normal' friendships you were an equal, but that wasn't the case with Alison DiLaurentis. You either fell in-line and did what she said or you were cast out and labelled a loser. It was kind of terrifying, but she could destroy anyone who even thought about messing with you and protected you while making sure you knew just how twisted the world really was, and after years of blind obedience Aria would have probably fallen to her knees and stuck her tongue up Ali's ass if the other girl had asked.  
  
So in a bizarre way this suggestion, which Aria knew was really an order, seemed almost completely normal. Also, of all her friends Ali was the best kisser, and Aria had been wondering for a while now what it would be like to feel that talented tongue of hers somewhere below the neck area. Ok, her ass hole wouldn't have been her first choice, but as much as the thought of a dick in her ass scared Aria the thought of Alison licking her back there was actually kind of exciting. The only thing that bothered her was the thought of putting Ali through something so gross, Aria not able to imagine what anyone could possibly get out of that.  
  
Biting her lip Aria pulled back and then asked, "Soooooo, how are we going to do this?"  
  
Alison grinned wickedly and decided to push her luck, "You mean where do I want you?"  
  
Aria gulped, but obediently parroted, "Where do you want me?"  
  
Alison giggled, swatted Aria's rump and ordered, "Duh, on your hands and knees on the bed."  
  
There it was, that way Ali had of explaining something to you like it was the most obvious thing and you should have guessed, Aria lowering her head and blushing as she got into position. Then to make herself feel better, and to distract from her stupidity, she looked back and grinned at her friend before she started playfully wiggling her ass like she was a star in one of those porn movies which Alison had made her, Spencer, Hanna and Emily all watch together for education purposes. Alison had been there too of course, critiquing the performances and somewhat defusing the situation with laughter, although it was still extremely awkward.  
  
This was definitely awkward, although again Ali's giggles helped, the beautiful blonde continuing to smile as she slowly got on the bed behind the brunette, her eyes locked onto Aria's rear the entire time. Which in turn made Aria stopped laughing, the moment becoming increasingly tense until with one flick of a wrist Alison removed Aria's bra. As she had been in the middle of changing clothes that was all that she was wearing, apart from her panties, so she immediately covered herself with one arm and glared back at her friend.  
  
"Alison!" Aria exclaimed.  
  
"What? We've seen each other naked thousands of times." Alison pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, but-" Aria began.  
  
"Aria!" Alison said firmly, completely cutting off her friend, "I'm going to stick my tongue in your butt hole to try and prepare you for when your boyfriend butt fucks you, and it would really make me a lot more comfortable if you were naked. More importantly, it would help you get used to the idea."  
  
Those words made Aria blush, but they sounded very reasonable to her, so she gave a little nod and then mumbled, "Oh... ok... sorry Ali."  
  
Alison grinned and grinded her teeth to stop herself from laughing. This was embarrassingly easy, but she wasn't about to argue, especially not with Aria's cute little bubble butt directly in her face with only a tiny pair of panties covering up the prizes underneath. Of course she was only after one of them, for now, Alison taking a calming breath before reaching out, grabbing a firm hold of Aria's panties and then slowly pulling them down, her mouth full open slightly as she slowly revealed that wonderfully thick booty.  
  
For a few seconds she just stared dumbly at those juicy cheeks, then Alison almost literally teared those panties, spread her friend's meaty butt cheeks and then pushed her tongue against Aria's butt hole. Aria let out the cutest little gasp and tensed, Ali happily leaving her tongue where it was for the few seconds it took her friend to relax, then she slowly started lapping away at that forbidden hole, immediately causing Aria to moan which was a very positive sign. Of course Alison, probably, wouldn't be doing this if she wasn't convinced she could make Aria love having things in her ass, and Alison really was convinced this beautiful bubble butt had been designed to be fucked so it should be easy.  
  
Sure enough Aria continued to moan softly as Alison gently licked her ass hole over and over again for several long minutes. Then Alison began swirling her tongue around the hole as well as simple up and down licks, started occasionally wrapping her lips around Aria's back door and sucking it, and eventually let go of the other girl's ass cheeks so she could bury her face in those meaty globes and try and literally force her tongue into Aria's ass hole. She didn't get very far, but she didn't care, the blonde completely lost in her lust for the brunette's butt for who knows how long.  
  
Then Aria let out a particularly loud cry and Alison grinned against her friend's back hole before briefly pulling away to ask as innocently as she could, "You like that Aria?"  
  
"Oh God yes, please don't stop!" Aria whimpered, letting out a long moan as Alison buried her face in between her cheeks, "MMMMMMMMMmmmmmmmmm yeeeeeeeeeessssssssssss, just like that! Lick my ass hole! Please Alison, rim me! Oh my God, I can't believe how good it feels!"  
  
It was a good thing they were home alone, Alison thought. Of course that wasn't a coincidence, Alison planning every moment of this night down to the last detail. So far it was going better than she could have hoped, Alison again allowing herself to become lost in rimming Aria for several minutes, completely going to town on Aria's butt hole with her mouth and tongue. That included making the rim job even nastier, pulling back in spreading those cheeks so she could spit on her friend's ass hole and then rub that saliva in with her tongue. She even deliberately drooled while her face was buried in between those meaty cheeks, causing her face to become wet with saliva.  
  
Then, unable to resist any longer, Alison pulled her face from Aria's ass cheeks and said somewhat breathlessly, "You know, there are other things I can do to help prepare you for your first time with Ezra."  
  
"Oh God, do whatever you want." Aria moaned.  
  
Biting her lip Alison considered just going for it, but eventually asked, "Are you sure?"  
  
"Uh-huh." Aria murmured, eventually adding, "I trust you."  
  
That almost made Alison feel guilty, but she couldn't resist sticking her finger in her mouth for a brief sucking, and then pulling it out in replying, "Ok, but I want you to remember that, and the fact that I only want what's best for you."  
  
Aria believe that with all her heart, otherwise she wouldn't be in this position. But truth be told she was glad she was, as having THE Alison DiLaurentis eating her ass out was amazing. This was the most popular girl in school, the Queen bee, without a doubt the Alpha female in their group of friends, and she was getting so nasty with her. Literally pressing her lips and tongue against her ass hole, messily munching that butt, even 'motor-boating' the cheeks at one point which made Aria giggle before she went back to moaning in pleasure as Alison went back to licking her butt hole.  
  
Then came Alison's offer of 'other things' and the next thing Aria knew there was something much harder than a tongue pressed against her back door. Luckily it wasn't very big, but it still caused her to gasp as it penetrated her forbidden hole, stretching that tight ring and going far deeper than Alison's tongue could hope to go. Then Aria felt something pressing against the flesh surrounding her butt hole and she blushed as she realised what was going on. That her best friend had a finger buried in her butt, Aria both embarrassed at the reality of the situation, and that she hadn't realised sooner.  
  
"Oh God Aria!" Alison practically whimpered, "You're soooooooooo tight!"  
  
Aria blushed, "Erm, thanks?"  
  
Before Aria could figure out what else to say Alison started pumping that finger back and forth, briefly causing Aria as much embarrassment and discomfort as the initial penetration. Then her rectum relaxed and suddenly it felt good. Really good, Aria moaning even louder than when she'd been rimmed, unable to stop thinking about the fact that her best friend was inside her butt. Alison DiLaurentis was inside her. Didn't that mean they were having sex? That Alison was her first? And that her alleged best friend had seduced her? Because Aria was pretty sure the answers to those questions were yes, but she couldn't be mad because it felt good. And honestly, it felt right. Like Alison should be her first, not that Aria had the guts to admit that out loud.  
  
Then Alison added a second finger, with much the same results, causing Aria to moan, "Did, didn't you just take my anal cherry?"  
  
"No silly. Doctors do this all the time to make sure your healthy back here." Alison giggled, before pretending to think about it, "But I guess it's different with girls, and virgin is a relative term. Some people say you're virgin until your pussy is penetrated by a 'real' cock, but these people are either ignorant or deluding themselves. For me personally, I'd say you're in the clear, but if you want me to take your anal cherry I can. I wouldn't mind, and it would be probably better for you. See, even the nice guys go crazy for a virgin hole, and this has to be the tightest ever. At least with girls they can't really feel it, so they're more likely to go easy on you. Plus I'm your best friend, I love you Aria, and I don't want to hurt you."  
  
Touched by those final words, which she knew were true, Aria eventually mumbled after going back and forth for a few long seconds, "Okay."  
  
"Okay what Aria?" Alison pushed.  
  
"Okay, you can fuck my butt." Aria squeaked, then remembering Alison was doing her a big favour added, "Please pop my anal cherry. Please Ali? Will you do this for me?"  
  
"Oh, anything for you Aria." Alison grinned, quickly removing her fingers from Aria's ass and running towards her backpack.  
  
Missing Ali's fingers and in a daze from what they had done to her Aria looked over her shoulder and blushed as she saw her best friend quickly pulling off her clothes, revealing her slim yet sexy body. She tried to look away, but she was captivated by the sight. She was then terrified by it as Alison pulled a large dildo out of her bag. One with straps attached, Alison stepping into it quickly, pulling it up her thighs and securing it around her waist before rubbing some kind of liquid into it.  
  
"Wha, what-" Aria began nervously.  
  
"It's my strap-on. I take it with me everywhere. After all, I never know when some cutie is going to offer me her ass." Alison winked playfully, as she slowly approached the bed, "Now, be a good girl and spread your cheeks. Make it easy for me to prepare you for your boyfriend."  
  
Aria did as she was told, as always, slowly reaching back in spreading her cheeks. She trusted Alison completely, even if this was kind of embarrassing and gross. Then again the rim job had felt wonderful, and the fingering had been even better, so... so maybe this wouldn't be so bad. Maybe she would even like it, although Aria wasn't sure that was a good thing. After all, she was pretty sure enjoying taking it up the butt would make her a total slut, and if she pissed Ali off after this and she told anyone Aria wasn't sure she could live with the shame of it, and she definitely have to move schools if not to another state if it became public knowledge she'd had butt sex.  
  
As Alison pressed the head of that menacing strap-on dildo against her butt hole Aria blushed, and not just because of the action but because of her last thought. Sex! Butt sex! She was about to have butt sex with her best friend! Somehow almost everything else had just felt like practice, like in the sleepovers she had kissed and fondled Alison and all of her other friends, but this was penetration with a dick, and real or fake it certainly felt like it was going to be her real first time. She was giving her virginity to Ali, and what was really, really weird was that Aria was 100% okay with that. Well, maybe 90%.  
  
Slowly, oh so slowly, Alison started pushing forward, the weapon strapped around her waist forcing Aria's virgin ass hole to slowly stretch. As stated Aria let out a little squeak, dug her fingernails into her ass cheeks and desperately try to relax, while asking herself over and over again if this was how she wanted to lose her virginity. The simple answer to that was no, but Alison had taught anything it was that life wasn't simple and you rarely got what you wanted. And while Aria had always imagined losing her regular cherry in the missionary position to her Prince Charming with the lights off and both of them under the bed sheets, Ezra never made her heart race like Alison did, and again she would do anything for Ali, and... and in a really weird way, being face down and literally offering her virgin butt hole as a sacrifice to Alison DiLaurentis felt like the most natural thing in the world.  
  
What didn't feel natural was having her virgin ass hole violated, Aria crying out and letting go of her cheeks to grip the bedding as she was robbed of her anal cherry. She tried to pull away but Alison held her firm and softly cooed, "Relax sweetie-"  
  
"Relax!" Aria spat, before whining, "You try relaxing with a dick up your ass!"  
  
"Oh don't be a big baby." Alison scolded, "I bet it feels okay now, right?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Aria blushed, "It still doesn't feel great though."  
  
"You just need to give it time." Alison insisted, "The first time is always the worst, especially right at the beginning. Trust me honey, I know. But the worst part is over now, and I'm not going to add anymore until you're ready for it, okay?"  
  
"Okay." Aria parroted, actually beginning to feel embarrassed about her outburst.  
  
It didn't feel fantastic, but the agonising pain of losing her anal virginity had dulled to a mild discomfort which wasn't as bad as how awkward it felt to have her ass hole wrapped around the head of Alison's dick and nothing else. She had gone this far, surely she couldn't stop now, right? She knew the penetration itself wasn't going to be pleasant, and she owed it to Ezra to give this a serious try. She also owed it to Alison, and so much more, Aria hesitantly reaching back to pull apart her ass cheeks again to hopefully make what came next easy on herself and more importantly to please Alison DiLaurentis, the idea of that filling her with an odd sense of joy.  
  
"Okay." Aria blushed, and then when nothing happened for a couple of seconds she added, "You, you can keep going now."  
  
Alison was so lost in staring at where the head of her strap-on was stretching Aria's ass hole that she almost didn't hear her friend's words, and she almost considered pretending she hadn't heard so she could just bask in the wonderful moment of taking another girl's anal cherry. At the same time it was a struggle not to ram every remaining inch up Aria's butt in one brutal thrust, Alison splitting the difference by gently pushing forwards and almost literally drooling as inch after inch of her dick disappeared into her friend's widely stretched butt hole.  
  
While it wasn't truly a part of her in that wonderful moment her strap-on was flesh and blood to her, Alison so caught up in stuffing Aria's ass that she could swear she could feel the tightness of the other girl's forbidden hole. It was mostly an illusion of course, although the amount of strength required to stuff Aria's incredibly tight back passage full of cock was incredibly thrilling, Alison almost feeling like she was going to 'blow her load' before she even got balls deep. Luckily her dick wasn't real and eventually her thighs came to rest against Aria's butt cheeks, announcing she had the full 8 inches entrenched in her tiny friend's rectum.  
  
For a few seconds Alison just savoured that wonderful moment, then she started pumping her hips back and forth, her eyes locked onto where Aria was still obediently spreading her cheeks and thus allowing the HBIC of Rosewood a perfect view of her strap-on dick pumping in and out of that now formally virgin ass hole. Fuck, it was the most obscene thing Alison had ever witnessed. So gross, disgusting, unnatural, etc and yet she had never been so turned on, Alison having to dig her nails into Aria's hips to stop herself from going too fast too quickly. Luckily it was like she was made to fuck butt or something because her body quickly established a steady butt pumping rhythm while her mind became overwhelmed with what she was doing.  
  
On some level she was aware of the sounds Aria was making, the poor girl sounding like she had been skewered right through her body and the dick was threatening to poke out of her mouth. But not once did she ask Alison to stop, the blonde was sure of that. After all, Alison might be a bitch, but she wasn't a monster, and she would have stopped if Aria asked. But she didn't ask. No, shortly after Alison officially started fucking her friend's ass Aria moaned in almost pure pleasure, her moans becoming increasingly pleasure filled until finally they became so loud that they awoke Alison from her dreamlike state.  
  
Laughing at the now sounds of pure pleasure Alison asked, "Do you like it?"  
  
"Oh my God I love it!" Aria crying out, "Mmmmmmmmm, please Alison, fuck me harder!"  
  
Aria was expecting to have to say more, a lot more, however Alison seemed only too happy to oblige, Aria crying out in pure joy as her best friend began butt banging her harder. Of course it wasn't hard enough to make her cum, but it would do for now, Aria blushing as she realised she was going to cum with a dick up her ass. It wasn't a question of if, it was a question of when, and the answer seemed to be not long from now, Aria's rectum relaxing embarrassingly quickly, so much so Aria could only conclude she was a total anal slut.  
  
Less than an hour ago that thought would have devastated her, but there was nothing in the world which could stop her from taking it up the ass now. The pleasure was just too amazing, Aria happy to walk around her school with a T-shirt with 'anal whore' on the front and 'please fuck my ass' with an arrow pointing downwards on the back if it meant she could be regularly ass fucked. Ideally by Alison DiLaurentis, her friend proving herself a natural top and born butt buster as she effortlessly turned Aria's ass hole into a fuck hole. And yes, part of Aria felt guilty about that because if Alison was telling the truth she was just doing her a favour and she should be fantasising about Ezra fucking her ass on a regular basis, but Ali just made her feel so wonderfully submissive, and Aria really couldn't imagine anyone fucking her ass better than this.  
  
"You like it Aria? You like it up the ass?" Alison taunted, pushing Aria's hands off her cheeks so she could smack her tiny friend's butt to make sure she had her attention.  
  
"YES! Oh God yeeeeeeeeesssssssssss mmmmmmmmmmmm it feels so good! Fuck me! Fuck me Ali! Fuck me, mmmmmmmmm, fuck me up the butt!" Aria blushed, but she needed this, so she continued, "Bang my butt, butt fuck me, fuck me in the butt, oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh Gooooooooooodddddddddddddd, please Alison, fuck me and make me cum!"  
  
"Oh, you wanna cum?" Alison growled, grabbing Aria's hair and yanking it back so that the brunette was forced to lift herself up so that her back was pressing against the blonde's boobs, allowing Ali to practically scream the rest into Aria's ear, "You want to cum like a total anal whore with a dick up your ass?"  
  
Aria whimpered, but unable to do anything else pleaded, "God yes, please Ali, make me your anal whore!"  
  
Alison smirked briefly, and then went in for the kill, "Only if you promise me Ezra never touches this ass."  
  
"What?" Aria asked weakly.  
  
"I'm serious Aria." Alison said, going all in, "This isn't his to take, or yours to give, because it's mine. It's always been mine. Ooooooooooh yessssssssss, think about it Aria, you've always been my bitch, but now it's just official. This is me, claiming what's rightfully mine. Mmmmmmmmmmm, you understand me sweetie? Do you understand that from now on your perfect ass is my personal fuck hole? That I'm going to fuck it every single day from now on? Whenever I want, whenever I want, whatever I want, and any position, ohhhhhhhhhhh, I expect you to take it up the ass like a good little fuck toy, because that's what you are now, my fuck toy. My little fuck toy, my little lezzie slut, my little lesbian whore, mmmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhhh, you're my dyke bitch Aria! Say it! Say it, or I swear I'll stop!"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!" Aria cried, momentarily worrying Alison until she followed up with, "Please don't stop, I'll do anything if you just make me cum. I'll, I'll be your bitch, ohhhhhhhhhhhhh Goooooooodddddddddd, I'll be anything you want me to be, just promise you'll fuck my ass just like this and harder all the fucking time! Oh God Ali, it feels so good. I could have never imagined it could feel so amazing. Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk, I swear, I swear I'll leave Ezra for you, tell everyone I'm your lesbian anal whore, do whatever you want, just please pound my butt and make me cum!"  
  
"In that case..." Alison grinned, letting go of Aria's hair and causing the poor girl to almost collapse onto her face, her hands only thing stopping her, "Bounce back on my dick. Mmmmmmmmmm, come on bitch, help me bang your hot little butt!"  
  
Her prayers answered Aria let go of her ass cheeks, lifted herself up onto all fours and started pumping her butt back against Alison's thrusts, timing it perfectly so that when her friend thrusted forwards she thrusted back, making sure that dildo went as deep and as hard into her bowels as possible. Together they slowly built up a rhythm until Aria felt like she was being spanked and the sound of Alison's thighs smacking off her butt cheeks echoed throughout the room, almost as loudly as her constant squeals of pleasure, Aria going berserk and she felt her orgasm approaching like a freight train.  
  
It hit her like a train too, Aria feeling like she exploded with nothing left behind except a screaming, writhing mess. Seriously, even the orgasm she experienced that one time Alison had fingered her cunt to show her how to masturbate properly couldn't compare to this, and it now seemed like an insult to call what she'd experienced while fingering herself an orgasm. They won't, because this was a real orgasm, the ones following it just as powerful and sealing Aria's fate. She was going to be a proud butt slut, and more importantly Alison's little anal whore, forever, the thought causing Aria to smile dreamily before her second climax hit and she lost the ability to think for the rest of the butt fuck.  
  
All of Alison's fantasies couldn't have prepared her for the heaven that was pounding Aria Montgomery's ass. It no longer mattered whether Aria had meant what she said or not, Alison was going to fuck this ass every single day from now on. She didn't care if Aria would ever be able to sit down again, or even walk properly, Alison had to use this hole for her pleasure. That's what it had been put on this planet to do. Oh yes, Aria Montgomery's butt hole had been created with the purpose of being Alison's personal fuck hole, and therefore it would be a crime against nature in Alison didn't fuck it on a daily basis.  
  
It would also be a crime if Alison restricted herself to just one amazing piece of ass, because as amazing as it was Rosewood was filled with wonderful asses just begging to be fucked, starting with her best friends. Oh yes, Alison could see it now, Aria Montgomery, Hanna Marin, Emily Fields and Spencer Hastings standing in a line with their backs to her and their asses exposed, Alison walking up and down that line as she chose what piece of ass she would fuck. Or more accurately, which piece of ass she would fuck first, Alison ass fucking her friends one by one until all their ass holes were gaping wide for her.  
  
That wonderful thought combined with the heavenly sensation of Aria's bubble butt jiggling against her thighs with every thrust, the stimulator on her clit and the sheer joy of sodomising another girl/one of her best friends sent Alison into the most powerful climax of her life. It was so overwhelming she almost collapsed, only her sheer force of will saving her, and even then she had to stop the ass fucking. That made Aria whimpering disappointment, that sound and her overwhelming anal lust giving Alison the strength she needed to restart the butt fucking from scratch, starting out with a gentle pooper pumping and ending with a shitter slamming which threatened to ruin Aria's rectum forever.  
  
Again Aria just squealed in pure pleasure, the shameless anal slut slamming her ass back just as roughly as Alison was pounding it, the two girls working together to squeeze orgasm after orgasm out of each other until they literally had no energy left. Naturally Aria was the first to be overwhelmed, collapsing face down and whimpering as Alison continued to brutalise her butt, although it wasn't long after that the HBIC of Rosewood collapsed down onto the other girl, the two best friends then lying there in a sweaty heap for quite a while as they struggled to regain their breath and remain conscious.  
  
"What are you?" Alison growled into Aria's ear when she had enough breath to do so.  
  
Aria whimpered, and then after a brief pause moaned, "Your bitch, mmmmmmmmm, I'm your bitch."  
  
"Damn right you are!" Alison said, pulling her strap-on out of Aria's ass with an audible pop, then she slapped that booty and growled, "Now lift that ass into the air and spread your cheeks!"  
  
Although she didn't hesitate to obey Aria was very slow to move, the poor brunette clearly still exhausted from the butt pounding she had just received, but it's gave Alison more time to savour the wonderful sight before. Aria's meaty cheeks were flushed from where Alison's thighs had been smacking into them, and that hole... that beautiful little hole was gaping wide open. Alison could see deep into Aria's bowels even before the other girl spread her cheeks, and when she did the sight was so beautiful that Alison just couldn't resist reaching for her phone and snapping a pic. And then another and another and another, Alison promising herself soon she'd have more just like these.  
  
"Aria, let go of your cheeks and look back at me." Alison ordered, and then when Aria did as she was told only to blush furiously Ali quickly promised her, "Don't worry, these are just for me. No one else will see them. Now get over here and suck my cock clean."  
  
Scrunching up her nose Aria frowned, "Ewww!"  
  
"Now Aria!" Alison commanded in her no-nonsense tone.  
  
Honestly Alison was expecting Aria to put up more of a fight. Not that she would blame her. Alison couldn't imagine how disgusting and humiliating going ass to mouth must be, and she never wanted to go through it herself, but the idea of making other girls do it was extremely hot. So she was of course delighted when Aria lowered her head and slowly turned around, Alison lying back on the bed so that her friend/her new fuck toy could crawl in between her legs, close her eyes and wrap her lips around her cock.  
  
Amazingly Aria moaned. Actually moaned at tasting her own ass, Alison too shocked to mock her at first as Aria slowly sucked the cock which had pounded the deepest part of her ass. Then Aria started bobbing her head up and down on that ass flavoured dildo, sucking and slurping on it loudly like it was covered in her favourite candy instead of her own anal cream, Alison both disgusted and extremely turned on at the same time. Eventually so much so that she reached down to try and push Aria lower while offering up some verbal encouragement.  
  
"That's it, suck it you whore!" Alison practically growled, "Suck it like the ass to mouth whore you are! Mmmmmmmmmmm fuck Aria, I always knew you were submissive, but I never knew that you were this slutty. That you craved the taste of your own butt like only the most trusted of sluts. Fuck, just tell Ezra what a perverted whore you really are and he'll probably run screaming. Mmmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhhhh, but I won't. I won't run from you Aria, because I plan on having a lot of fun with you."  
  
You, and maybe our other friends, Alison silently added in her head as she continued encouraging Aria further down on the dick while trying to think how she could do to Emily, Hanna and Spencer what she had just done to Aria. And also whether she had enough strength, or maybe adrenaline, for another round of pounding sweet little Aria Montgomery's perfect little bitch ass.


	2. Hanna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Alison DiLaurentis had been pretty much on cloud nine ever since she tricked Aria Montgomery, one of her best friends, into giving up her anal cherry to her. Mostly because she was ass fucking Aria whenever she had the chance, her friend just as addicted to getting her ass hole destroyed as Ali was obsessed with destroying it. They had sleepovers back and forth, each one ending with Aria's ass hole gaping wide open. But their friends and families were starting to get suspicious, and there were at least three other asses which desperately needed to be fucked. Asses which desperately needed to be fucked by her, Alison unable to stand the idea of anyone getting to those sweet little virgin butt holes first.

So while it was almost physically painful Alison had ordered Aria to stay home and dildo her back hole thinking about her. When she'd given her that order Aria had given her the cutest little puppy dog eyes, Alison nearly breaking right then. But she remained strong. Sure, she bent Aria over in a toilet stall and slammed her little ass hole, but she had been going to do that anyway, and by the time she left Alison was confident that Aria would do as she was told like a good little bitch, leaving Alison to pop another anal cherry. Fortunately she had the perfect opportunity to do this tonight as it was Hanna Marin's weigh in.

Growing up Hanna was always a bit on the chubby side, not even the fat camp her father sent her to every summer enough to keep her weight down permanently, so eventually she had asked for Alison's help. They had tried a number of things, and the only thing which seemed to work was the weigh in. Partly because Alison made Hanna strip down to her underwear, to make sure the result was accurate as possible, and then she would slide her hands over Hanna's body, looking for fat. That and the constant verbal shaming throughout finally got through to Hanna. That and the spanking Hanna would receive afterwards.

Trying not to be too eager Alison waited a couple of seconds after she heard her doorbell, then casually walked to her front door and greeted her friend, "Hey Hanna, you're looking good... for you."

"Thanks Ali." Hanna blushed, lowering her head and stepping inside.

Normally Alison would then lead the way to her room, but this time she allowed Hanna to take the lead so she could enjoy looking at Hanna's juicy ass, even though it wasn't well accentuated by the loose skirt Hanna was wearing, the shy blonde clearly still the only one of Ali's friends reluctant to wear the tightfitting clothes Ali picked out, often returning them for a larger size even though Hanna's body was now as near perfection as it had ever been. In fact if anything she was officially curvy now instead of fat, and Alison was looking forward to enjoying those curves.

Once they reached her room Alison closed and locked the door, took her usual seat near to her bed and then prompted her friend, "Well then, get on with it."

"Yes Ali." Hanna nodded, scrambling to obey.

Hanna kicked off her heels and then obviously tried not to blush as she pulled her dress over her head, leaving her in just her underwear. She was probably hoping she would be allowed to leave them on, but Alison pushed her, "And the rest."

"Ali!" Hanna whined.

Remaining cool and calm Alison simply asked, "Do you remember what happened last time? And the time before that, and the time before that?"

Blushing bright red Hanna squeaked, "Yes."

"And didn't I tell you there was going to be an additional punishment next time, if it happened again. Which it did?" Alison questioned, and then when Hanna simply lowered her gaze Ali added, "Well then what are you waiting for? Strip. Give me a good look at that chubby little body of yours."

Lowering her head bashfully Hanna reached behind herself, unhooked her bra and cautiously pulled it off her, revealing those full C cup breasts Alison was secretly jealous of. Oh well, she would be enjoying them soon enough. For now she enjoyed watching Hanna slip out of her big panties, awkwardly shuffle over to where the scales were and bent over to pick them up, giving Alison an excellent view of that big butt she was about to abuse. She got another look when Hanna placed the scales in the centre of the room and then stood on them, Alison leaving her there for maybe a full minute before getting up and circling her pray, Alison taking a long time to lazily squeeze and examine her friend's body before saying anything else.

"You certainly don't look like you've lost any weight." Alison said almost conversationally as she squeezed one of Hanna's butt cheeks before finally looking down at the scales and then adding in her best disappointed tone, "And would you look at that, you've even put on a whole 5 pounds. Although probably it's all in this fat ass of yours, huh? Is that it? Do you like having a fat ass?"

"I'm..." Hanna nervously stammered.

"You're what? You got something to say now?" Alison mocked, "Spit it out Hefty!"

"I'm sorry Alison." Hanna whimpered.

"You will be." Alison promised, "Because you know what happens now, don't you Han?"

"Yes." Hanna softly replied.

"Well then let's get this over with." Alison said, marching over to the bed, sitting down on it and then patting her knee, "Bend over bitch. It's time for you to get your fat ass spanked."

Hanna bit her lip in this cute little way like she was going to argue, Alison almost considering opening her mouth to order her to hurry up, but sure enough after only a few seconds Hanna scurried over and with practised ease positioned herself over Alison's lap with that big butt of hers in perfect position for a nice hard spanking. Which Alison was going to give her, but first she was going to enjoy her prize, licking her lips as she slid her hand over that big booty, thinking the same thing she had for weeks and continue to think through out the spanking, that these butt cheeks would feel so good against her thighs when she butt fucked her friend.

"I'm doing this because I love you, you know?" Alison said softly just before she finally lifted her hand up.

"I know. Thank you Ali." Hanna said softly, "I love you too."

Pretty much a second later Hanna was crying out as Alison delivered the first strike to her ass. It was quick and hard, as were the next half dozen or so blows, in the middle of it Alison using both hands so it was like she was playing the bongos on that big booty. Then Hanna tried to squirm off her lap, forcing Alison to press one hand down on the other blonde's lower back to hold her in place, and then when Hanna continue to squirm she got cross with her.

"Hanna! Stop making such a fuss!" Alison scolded.

"I'm sorry Ali!" Hanna whimpered, "It's just... it hurts."

Alison sighed, considered telling her friend something like 'that's the point' and beating her ass even harder. But she needed Hanna to enjoyed this, and Alison knew from previous experience it didn't take much to get the other blonde to enjoy this kind of thing. Hanna might be the biggest born bottom Alison had ever met, and although what she was going to do to her tonight might seem perverted and wrong it would simply allow Hanna to embrace the lesbian sub she was always meant to be. And for that, Ali needed to be gentle. At least for a little while. Luckily there was a way to do that which Alison would really, really enjoy.

Hanna kept squirming throughout the spanking, even when Alison eased up a little for a bit there. She tried to stop herself from squirming, she really did, but it wasn't just pain making it impossible for her to stay still. There was pleasure too. Humiliating, degrading pleasure, which Hanna hated herself for feeling, but she just couldn't help it. There was just something about completely being under Alison's control which really got to her. There was also something about being punished like a naughty child which also bizarrely appealed to her for some reason that she couldn't quite explain.

Most of all Alison didn't just start dishing out softer spanks. No, Alison also went back to groping her fat ass, and while Hanna understood the point of it was to make her feel like a big fat disgusting pig being gleefully examined by a farmer it also felt like Alison wanted her or something, and Hanna like to flatter herself with that delusion. In reality Alison was too far out of her league, but the idea of being this girl's plaything was incredibly hot. In fact it was a fantasy which never failed to get Hanna off when she was alone at night in bed. So in many ways she enjoyed moments like this, moments in between spanks where Ali would caress her butt.

Hanna knew it was wrong to be enjoying this on any level, but she just couldn't help it. Alison was so hot. Hanna could have been the straightest girl in the world and still found Alison DiLaurentis attractive. Not that she was the straightest girl in the world. Then again it was impossible to be that when all her friends were so hot, and she had been practising kissing all of them, especially Ali, since before puberty, beginning with gentle pecks and eventually evolving into long make out sessions each time they had a sleepover, or went shopping, or just hanging out. Oh how Hanna would always hope Ali would pick her as a kissing partner each time that happened. Not that she minded kissing the other girls, it was just always special with Alison.

As if sensing Hanna was daydreaming, about kissing her no less, Alison increased the force of her strikes, making Hanna squeal in pain. She then squealed even louder when Alison stopped caressing her ass in between blows and just spent the next few minutes delivering a merciless spanking, the type which made Hanna openly weep as her juicy cheeks jiggled and turned bright red under the force of the impact. And yet even as she was no longer able to stop herself from squirming Hanna still found herself enjoying it, the humiliated blonde hoping that Alison wouldn't notice just how much she was enjoying it.

Unfortunately this would not be one of the days Ali didn't notice, the other girl eventually sighing with a mixture of disgust and disbelief, "You're getting wet again Hefty."

"I'm sorry Alison." Hanna whimpered pathetically, "Do, do you want me to get the paddle?"

Alison smirked, and began caressing Hanna's big butt again, "No Hefty, that hasn't been working either. In fact, I think it just makes you wetter, so clearly we need to try a new type of punishment... get on your bed. On your hands and knees."

Hanna quickly obeyed, whimpering from the soreness in her ass, the incredible humiliation she felt from being in this position and being once again outed as a pervert, and most of all just whimpering because she was horny. Oh she hoped Alison would let her leave soon so she could finger her needy cunt, like Hanna often did after these kinds of visits. And as much as Hanna tried to finger herself to thoughts of men, or even women she didn't know, she couldn't help thinking about Alison, even the thought of her best friend spanking her often enough to get her off without having to imagine any more absurd things like being allowed to lick Alison's pussy or being fingered by the far more beautiful blonde.

Despite herself Hanna couldn't help but think about those absurd fantasies as she was left to her own devices for quite a while. Several minutes in fact, so much time in passing that Hanna timidly looked over her shoulder to see if her friend had left. Instead she found to her surprise Alison just staring at her ass with this weird look on her face. It almost looked like lust, but that had to be impossible, right? Then just as Hanna began wondering whether there was a chance her fantasies could come true Alison snapped out of her trance and looked angrily at the girl now staring at her like an idiot.

"Face forward!" Alison growled, "Don't look back unless I give you permission."

"Sorry Ali." Hanna mumbled, immediately doing as she was told and facing forward.

There was another long pause, but during this one Hanna was very aware of movement behind her and some weird sounds. Without turning her head she was just about able to see an item of clothing hit the floor, which totally confused her. Was Alison actually taking off her clothes? Where they going to have sex? That didn't seem like much of a punishment. No, Hanna's imagination was just running away with her. Ali was probably changing into something a little more skimpy so she could get all sweaty and gross while beating Hanna's fat ass. And as that was the most likely explanation Hanna flinched when she sensed a dip in the bed, Alison obviously kneeling behind her.

Then Hanna felt something poke her butt and frowned, "Ali, what the-"

"Hanna, do you trust me?" Alison asked.

"Of course." Hanna replied without hesitation.

Alison grinned wickedly, "And you'd do anything for me?"

"I, I guess." Hanna replied nervously, "What is this about?"

"It's really simple." Alison said as she reached out and gently began caressing Hanna's big butt again, "We've tried everything to help you lose weight, and while we've had some success you obviously just can't stop stuffing your face as you're still a little... hefty."

Lowering her head Hanna whimpered, "Sorry Ali."

"Do you want to whimper and make excuses, or do you want to be thin?" Alison huffed.

"I want to be thin." Hanna whimpered.

"Then I think we're going to have to resort to extreme measures." Alison said, lying through her teeth as she added, "I didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice. I'm going to have to inflict the ultimate humiliation on you if we're going to have any hope of containing your weight gain. And you do know what the ultimate humiliation is, don't you Hanna?"

"No." Hanna said in a small voice, feeling stupid.

"Why, getting fucked in the ass of course." Alison giggled.

"Ewww, Ali!" Hanna exclaimed.

"How else am I supposed to keep you from gaining weight?" Alison questioned, "Trust me Han, one little ass fucking and you'll never look at another cake again. Well, not without your ass hole quivering with fear. Unless of course you're a complete and total slut who actually likes back door, then there's just no helping you."

Hanna thought about this one hard. She had always thought anal was gross, and as she hated her fat ass she didn't want a guy going near it. But, it would be different with Alison, because while it wouldn't be the tender lesbian love, or the hardcore lesbian BDSM, she always dreamt of having with her best friend she would still be having sex with the hottest girl in school, if not in the entire town, so it was hard to pass that up. Besides, she really did need a way to become thin and beautiful, and Alison was right, if this didn't force her to get skinny and stay that way nothing would.

So after a long pause Hanna whimpered, "Ok Ali... butt fuck me."

Alison just couldn't help chuckling delight, Hanna obviously too dumb to think anything of it, further proving Alison should have done this a long time ago. Oh well, she would make up for lost time now, Alison leaning down so her body was pressed against Hanna's so she could whisper into her friend's ear, "Good girl. Now just relax, okay? I know a way I can make this as easy on you as possible."

"Thanks Ali." Hanna murmured softly, before letting out a tiny gasp as Alison began slowly kissing her way down her spine.

In what felt like no time at all Alison reached her destination, and after taking a second or two just to admire her prize she began peppering kisses all over that big, gorgeous rear. For all her jokes at Hanna's expense Ali actually liked her friend's juicy rump, and fully intended to make sure Hanna kept her curvy figure when she became her personal ass whore. Of course as much as Alison loved that curvy ass her main target was in between those meaty cheeks, and inevitably she used both hands to pall them apart so she could expose Hanna's tight looking ass hole. Ali was almost 100% sure it was virgin, and while she was going to enslave Hanna's fat ass either way it would be more special if her best buddy was a back door virgin. And it would certainly help cement their new relationship as Mistress and butt slut respectively.

Alison wanted to shove her tongue, or possibly a finger, into that cute little hole and find out. Instead she started off slow, leaning forward and gently licking up and down Hanna's ass crack before concentrating on lapping away at her ass hole. Predictably Hanna didn't complain or point out this wasn't normal behaviour, the poor dumb blonde just moaning in pleasure and pushing her ass back against Alison's eager tongue, which of course only made the intelligent blonde lick that little hole more enthusiastically, Ali becoming completely lost in giving her friend a long drawn-out rim job.

Eventually Alison tried to do what she wanted to do from the beginning and literally shoved her tongue up Hanna's ass, and the resistance she felt literally caused her to whimper in delight as it seemed to further prove Hanna's ass cherry was intact. Further testing this theory Alison pulled away from Hanna's butt, briefly sucked her index finger and then forcefully pushed it into Hanna's bottom. Despite everything Hanna cried out in surprise, and a little pain, thankfully masking Alison's cry of pleasure, Ali then whimpering as she enjoyed the tightness around her finger, before she straight up asked the question she'd wanted to ask since the night started.

"Han, are you an anal virgin?" Alison asked breathlessly.

"Ye, yes." Hanna admitted nervously, "Caleb wanted to do it, but I thought it would be gross."

"Good." Alison purred with delight, quickly adding, "I mean, this only works if you hate it."

"I know." Hanna said solemnly, then after a beat, "But maybe after this I could let Caleb fuck me there? I mean, maybe I could let him do it as a punishment?"

"Maybe." Alison said, absolutely hating that idea but not wanting to admit that just yet, "For now just concentrate on relaxing. I'm about to use a dildo in a minute, but not before I. Make sure you're relaxed as possible."

The idiot blonde whimpered in acknowledgement and then bizarrely moaned, "Thanks Ali."

Alison struggled not to laugh, but then it was easy to forget just how ridiculously easy Hanna was making this for her when her full attention was on the tightness of her friend's ass, Ali moaning softly as she began pumping her finger in and out of Hanna's ass hole. She also pushed it up and down as well as side to side, expanding the hole in any way possible. Naturally that included adding a second finger, Alison especially spending a lot of time fingering Hanna's butt after that second finger was inserted, even just using one hand to coat her strap-on in lubricant, even though was incredibly awkward.

Then came the moment Alison had been waiting her whole life for, the dominant blonde licking her lips as she pulled the fingers from the submissive blonde's butt and told her, "This is it Han. Now remember, stay nice and relaxed for me. Yes, that's it. Mmmmmmmmmm, give me your anal cherry!"

Before she could saying anything else and give the game away Alison used one hand to grab one of Hanna's meaty ass cheeks and pull it out of the way, giving her better access to her prize. She then used her other hand to guide the tip of her strap-on against her friend's virgin back door and then began forcing that little puckered hole open. Hanna gasped and tensed for a moment, but before Alison could scold her Hanna relaxed, allowing Ali to continue the stretching until the other girl's virgin ass hole opened wide enough to allow the head of the dildo to slide through that tight anal ring and into Hanna's butt, meaning that Alison had officially taken another of her best friends' anal cherries.

The thought made her smile wickedly with evil delight. She had tricked both Aria Montgomery and Hanna Marin into giving up their anal cherries to her, Alison popping those little cherries and turning her best buddies into her personal butt sluts. Or at least Aria was her personal butt slut. Hanna still needed training, and completely filling for that matter, the other blonde having the audacity to cry out and try and pull away from her, Alison's dick almost popping out of that butt as she was forced to use both hands to hold Hanna tightly in place and then give her backside a firm little spanking.

"Bad girl!" Alison scolded, "Relax and stay still. Give me that big fat ass of yours!"

Whimpering pathetically Hanna let out a muffled apology as she pushed her face into the bed sheets and relaxed, once again giving Alison her ass. Which almost disappointed Alison as again she really, really loved to spank Hanna, and she was sure she could get the other blonde's butt cheeks a darker shade of red than they currently were. However she had been desperate to fuck this big bubble butt for years, and now she finally had it she would not deny herself the joy of sliding inch after inch of dildo into it, which was exactly what Alison did, the HBIC of Rosewood giving one long slow thrust, not stopping until her thighs were against Hanna's butt cheeks, announcing she had buried every inch of her cock in the other blonde's bowels.

Alison then closed her eyes and gritted her teeth to prevent herself from saying something that might let on just how much she was getting off on this. Once she was sure she was in complete control Alison opened her eyes again, grinned wickedly and began pumping her hips back and forth, officially beginning to butt fuck her best friend. Oh yes, she was officially giving one of her best friends her first ever butt fucking, just like she had butt fucked her other best friend and like she would butt fuck her other two best friends, Alison smiling at the hypnotic sight of her cock pumping in and out of Hanna's butt hole as she thought about how she was halfway to making her best friends her butt sluts.

Hanna had been blushing throughout this experience, but never more than when she looked back to see Alison's grinning face. Her best friend seem fascinated by the way her butt hole was stretching for that strap-on, Ali even pulling apart Hanna's cheeks with both hands so she could get the best possible look of the obscene stretching. Which again made Hanna whimper, the formerly chubby blonde never feeling more embarrassed or humiliated then in that moment, and not only was she spanked on a regular basis and had to put up with Ali's cutting remarks but a few minutes ago she had been robbed of her anal cherry, and Hanna had thought nothing could be more humiliating than that.

To be fair the pain wasn't quite as bad as she was expecting, but it felt weird and gross to have something entering that hole. Then to her surprise her rectum started to relax to the point where she was merely experiencing mild discomfort with a few disconcerting sensations of pleasure mixed in. Then, in the matter of a few well timed thrusts, Hanna's ass accepted its fate, and from then on she felt nothing but pleasure. Pleasure that became stronger and stronger until Hanna wanted to burst into tears, but the attempt was drowned out by the moans, groans, whimpers and cries of ecstasy falling out of her mouth.

Of course Hanna was crying on the inside. And why wouldn't she be? She was, what had Alison said? Oh yeah, a complete and total slut who actually liked back door. There was no helping her. She was nothing but a big fat disgusting pig. An ass whore. The type of big fat slut who actually liked it up the ass. Oh, how she liked it up the ass, Hanna whimpering pathetically as she was forced to admit to herself, nothing had ever felt so good in her life than feeling a cock pumping her fat ass. And not just any cock, but a strap-on cock. One strapped round the waist of her best friend Alison DiLaurentis, who could no doubt tell just how much Hanna was liking, no, loving having the ultimate humiliation inflicted upon her.

Proving that Alison cruelly laughed and asked, "You're not enjoying this, are you Han?"

"N, no." Hanna whimpered as convincingly as she could.

"Well, just in case we better amp up the humiliation." Alison said knowingly, "I mean, the last thing we want is for you to enjoy this, right Hefty?"

"Yes Ali." Hanna moaned, then to try and cover her moan she stammered, "I, I, I don't, ohhhhhhhhhh, I don't want to enjoy this, I, oh, it's just that, AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH FUCK, OOOOOOOOOOH GOD, that feels so good, OHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

After that Hanna desperately tried to stay quiet as Alison increased the pace of the butt banging, but it was extremely difficult. Everything just felt so wonderful, Hanna even loving the feeling of Alison's thighs smacking into her meaty ass cheeks so hard it felt like she was getting spanked, the sound of toned flesh meeting not so toned flesh echoing throughout the room. It was humiliating, but Hanna loved it, perhaps the best/worst part being how much her meaty cheeks were jiggling with every thrust. They had been during the initial butt pumping, but now her ass was wobbling like a bowl of jelly, causing Alison to laugh cruelly, smack her ass and tease her about it.

"Look at this ass! Look at this big fat dyke ass! Fuck Hefty, your fat ass is so jiggly! Mmmmmmmm, it feels like I'm humping a waterbed." Alison laughed, "Ooooooooh fuck, at least your ass hole is tight, so if this doesn't work while you'll never be skinny, you won't be totally useless. Yeahhhhhhhh, I'm sure you'll make a lovely anal whore. And not like a classy hooker, but a $2 ass whore who gets regularly anally gang banged by black guys, because they'll be the only ones who want an ass this fat and slutty! Fuck Hanna, are you really going to cum from this? God, you're disgusting. Ohhhhhhhh fuck yeah, Hanna Marin is just a big, fat, dumb anal whore who's going to end up taking it in her fat ass for 2 bucks a pop."

Hanna had never felt so fat, even when she was in fat camp, tears of humiliation flowing down her face as she promised herself she would get to the gym and work off those pesky pounds. Ironically instead of detracting from the pleasure the humiliation of her jiggly ass and Ali's cutting words only made the pleasure that much more overwhelming, Hanna feeling horrified that she was actually getting off on such abuse, which only added to her humiliation and her pleasure, the cycle repeating until she was on the edge of orgasm, only for Alison to slow down at the last possible second.

Over and over again Alison ass fucked Hanna to the edge of orgasm, until the poor humiliated blonde no longer cared what got her off. She would literally do anything to cum. Little did she know Alison would demand everything, and to do it she would actually stop the butt fucking entirely and then after leaving Hanna to openly weep for a few minutes Alison would lean down, so their bodies were almost pressed together, roughly grabbed her hair and pulled back on it so hard that Hanna was forced to move her head back so far that Alison could growl directly into her ear.

"You're a whore Hanna, a big fat anal whore." Ali growled coldly, laying on the humiliation thick, "All my hard work trying to help you is all for nothing, because there is no helping you. You are just born to be a disgusting slut with a big fat ass. Which means you've wasted my time you perverted little bitch!"

Hanna cried loudly in shame for a few seconds, then whimpered, "I'm sorry Ali."

"That's okay Han, because I know how you can make it up to me." Alison purred wickedly, switching so that her voice was as sweet and loving as possible, "But only if you can keep a secret. Can you Hanna? Don't just nod your head like an idiot, say it. Say you can keep a secret!"

"Yes Ali, I can keep a secret." Hanna squeaked nervously.

"Good." Alison said softly, loosening her grip on Hanna's hair and then leaning down further so their bodies were pressed together, her hard nipples digging into her friend's back and eventually even nuzzling her ear, "I have a thing for dyke asses. I love to lick them, I love to smack them, and most of all, I love to fuck them. And while yours is a little chubby I actually kind of like the way your fat ass jiggles against my thighs while I fuck it, so to save you from becoming a $2 anal whore I'm willing to let you become my ass slave. Then we can mutually deal with our anal needs, and no one needs to know what kind of disgusting pervert you are. Best of all, you can stuff your face all you want as long as all your weight goes to this big booty, because I'm loving having a little cushing for the pushing."

There was a brief pause and then Hanna softly asked in disbelief, "Would, would we have sex?"

"Of course silly." Alison giggled, "I'll be mostly fucking you up the ass, but if you really, really good, I'll let you eat my pussy. See, I'm not offering to be your girlfriend Han. I would never lower myself like that. But I'll let you be my secret dyke bitch and make you cum harder than you could ever imagine, when I want to, as long as you understand what's what and don't push your luck."

Hanna gulped, and softly asked, "What do I have to do?"

"It's real simple." Ali grinned, realising she had her prize on the line and just needed to reel her in, "You bend over whenever I want. In public we'll still pretend we're friends, but in reality you'll be nothing but ass to me. And that's what I'll see when I look at you. Just a pair of juicy cheeks and a tight little fuck hole between them, just waiting to be used. And I'll use you all the time, especially to begin with, and it doesn't matter how sore your ass becomes, you will not deny me because your ass will be mine. It will be my fucking property! You will be my fucking property! Which means dumping Caleb and not even looking at another boy, or girl, unless I say so. That way you can concentrate on being my full-time anal fuck toy. Oh, and of course you can't tell the girls. I don't want them, or anyone else to know I'm banging your butt. So how about it Han, do you want to be my personal ass whore, or an anal hooker bending over for 2 bucks a pop?"

There was a brief silence and then Hanna whimpered, "Oh Ali, I wanna be yours. That's what I want, that's what I've always wanted! I, I... I wanna be your anal whore and bend over whenever you want. I, oh fuck, I'll be your bitch. Ohhhhhhhhhhh shit, your butt slut, aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh fuck, your ass slave, ooooooooooooooh God, I'll, I'll be whatever you want me to be, AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH, AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH, AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH, JUST MAKE ME CUM! OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH SHIT, MAKE ME CUM MAKE ME CUM MAKE ME CUM AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

Hanna tried to keep it up, but as soon as she heard what she wanted Alison straightened up and restarted the ass fucking, quickly picking up the pace until Hanna was on the edge of orgasm again and all she could get out of her mouth was a few swear words and incoherent screams. Apparently it was enough though, because while Ali let out that familiar cruel giggle of hers, convincing Hanna that she was about to be further teased, instead Alison started pounding her ass even harder, making her cum instantly.

Maybe it was all the build-up, maybe it was because her ultimate fantasy had come true and she was actually having sex with Alison DiLaurentis and had even just become her sex slave, or maybe she was just a total anal whore, Hanna didn't know and she didn't care. All she knew was she came so hard she thought she pissed herself, only to realise she had squirted. She didn't even know that was a real thing, but apparently it was because she did it over and over again, Hanna desperately trying to declare her undying love for Alison DiLaurentis as her wonderful best friend pounded her 'big fat' ass to explosive climax after explosive climax until her mind literally felt like it melted and she just couldn't even think anymore.

Alison meanwhile was so caught up in the wonderful feeling of Hanna's butt cheeks jiggling against her thighs that she didn't even notice her BFF's first few orgasms. It was only when she was rushing towards a climax and focusing all her attention on holding it back so she could continue this wonderful ass fucking for a bit longer that she realised what kind of state Hanna was in. Then Alison smiled wickedly, the realisation that Hanna was cumming for her hard and frequently somewhat ironically pushing her over the edge of a wonderful orgasm of her own.

When they started going through puberty and Alison was educating herself about sex she thought Hanna would have to do all sorts of nasty things to try and keep a man, which definitely included anal. At the time Alison hadn't understood why the thought of Hanna letting a man's dick into her bottom made her jealous, but now she knew the truth. It was because Hanna's ass was hers. Hanna had no right to offer Caleb or anybody else this big, fat wonderful ass because Alison had subconsciously picked Hanna to be her bitch in kindergarten, and now finally Alison was taking what was rightfully hers.

Wanting to make sure even ditzy Hanna Marin understood who her ass belong too Alison dug her nails into her friend's hips and went berserk, relentlessly pounding Hanna's ass like a woman possessed. She became like a wild animal using its submissive mate for its pleasure, marking her territory in the most primal way possible, and in doing so hopefully making Hanna cum so times she would never even think about letting anyone else near her anal honeypot. Would always know that belonged to Alison. That Hanna Marin's butt hole was the exclusive property of Alison DiLaurentis, hers to use whenever she wanted.

It was her personal fuck hole. Hanna Marin's butt hole was Alison DiLaurentis's personal fuck hole, just like the butt holes of her already conquered bitch Aria Montgomery and her soon-to-be conquests Spencer Hastings and Emily Fields, Alison smiling dreamily as she imagined all four of her best friends bent over in front of her with their bare butts on display for her like clothes in her wardrobe, her girls patiently waiting for her to decide who she wanted to anally abuse. Or more accurately, who she wanted to anally abuse first, Alison picturing herself butt banging her friends one at a time until they were lined up again for her, this times spreading their cheeks to display their gaping butt holes.

Of course those thoughts lead to a devastating series of orgasms, Ali cumming almost as hard and as frequently as Hanna, one of those orgasms even knocking her off balance, so she and her friend collapsed in a sweaty heap on the bed sheets beneath them. Not at all bothered by those terms of events Alison simply continued pumping Hanna's big bottom from that position, and while she didn't have the strength or the momentum to butt fuck Hanna quite as hard as before she still gave quite the rectum wrecking before her stamina finally gave out, and she collapsed down onto her friend, making sure every inch of the dildo was buried in Hanna's big butt.

Then then after a brief rest Alison rolled over so they were on their side and growled in Hanna's ear, "Who's my ass whore?"

"Me! I'm your ass whore!" Hanna groaned, a dreamy smile crossing her face as she added, "Oh Ali, I'll be anything you want me to be if you make me cum like that."

"Oh Hanna, I am so done doing things for you." Alison laughed cruelly before further explaining, "After all I've done to try and help you, you just end up being a dirty little ass whore. So I'll keep you off the streets, and make you cum, but that'll be just a side-effect of me taking what I want out of your fat ass, and you'll love every moment of it, because you're nothing but an anal loving bottom. Now, shut the fuck up and show me how well I've gaped your whore hole. Hurry up Hefty, I want you on your knees in front of me, sticking that fat ass in my face and spreading your cheeks. Ooooooooooh yeah, what a lovely gape."

Like the obedient little bitch she was Hanna obeyed as quickly as she could, awkwardly pulling herself off Ali's dildo before getting up on her knees and bending over in front of the other blonde. Whether intentional or not, and Alison suspect it was a happy accident simply due to how tired the other blonde was, Hanna reached back slowly and gradually pulled apart her meaty cheeks, making the reveal of her thoroughly gaped butt hole that much more sexy. Not that Hanna needed to spread her cheeks for Alison to see it, as even without her friend pulling apart her juicy cheeks as the poor ass hole was stretch so wide Ali could have probably seen that gape from space.

After a few minutes of just admiring that lovely gape Alison quickly grabbed her phone and took a half a dozen pictures of her handiwork without Hanna's knowledge, and then ordered her friend turned ass whore, "Now clean-up your mess. And since I know subtlety goes over your head, I want you to turn around, wrap your pretty lips around my cock and suck it clean of your butt cream."

"Ewww." Hanna grimaced, turning around and looking pleadingly at her friend, "No, please no, I can't possibly-"

"Now!" Alison pushed sternly.

There was a brief pause as the two blondes stared at each other, then unsurprisingly Hanna whimpered and lowered her head. She'd never won a battle of wills with Alison before, and she certainly wasn't going to now or at any point in the future now she was Alison's butt slut, and as Alison's butt slut Hanna was going to have to get used to the taste of her own rectum as Alison plan to make her go ass to mouth a lot. And by a lot, Alison meant every time they had anal sex. Unless Aria was there and she decided to shove it in her mouth instead. That could be fun. Although unsurprisingly it didn't look like it would be difficult turning Hanna into an ATM slut, the slutty little bottom moaning happily the second she wrapped her lips around the head of the dildo.

Immediately after that Hanna began eagerly sucking, slurping and bobbing while Alison giggled and taunted, "That's it Hanna, suck it! Suck my cock clean of all your naughty little anal cream you perverted little slut! Damn Han, you're a natural. Not that it should be surprising, as we've established just what kind of girl you are, and yet... wow, you're a total slut! But that's good, mmmmmmmmm, because it just means we're going to have a lot of fun together. Oh yes, now we've discovered your true nature, we can revel in the roles of top and bottom, and make sure your fat ass gets the type of daily fucks it deserves."

These words unsurprisingly inspired Hanna to give her an even more thorough blow job, even taking far more down her throat than Aria had during her first time. She didn't quite take all of it, like Aria had recently, but there would be plenty of time for that. In fact Hanna almost exceeded on her third attempt, after Alison had taken her ass for the third time that night. After that they were too tired to continue, but by that point it was clear that Hanna was completely housebroken and pretty much fully trained, which made Alison wonder, would Spencer and Emily be more of a challenge than Aria and Hanna? She was looking forward to finding out, although with such great pieces of ass as Aria Montgomery and Hanna Marin at her disposal it might be a while before she got around to completing her collection.


	3. Spencer Hastings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Alison did her best not to react as Spencer Hastings, one of her best friends, walked into the room and offered her a greeting. Alison then barely offered her a response before continuing to read, giving her restless friend a chance to look around her room, and inevitably see that she had redecorated one of her walls with some very unique pictures. Pictures which unsurprisingly prompted Spencer to stare at them in disbelief, just like Alison had planned. With a wicked smirk on her face Alison finally put down her magazine and then as slowly and quietly as she could sneak up on Spencer like they were at an art gallery and her friend had just spotted her favourite pieces. Which in a way was true.

"So, what do you think?" Alison asked with a wicked grin.

"Ali! What the hell?" Spencer asked with disbelief after a long pause, and then after another long pause in which Alison just stared at her she asked, "Is that really Hanna and Aria?"

At first Alison just smirked. She had enough photos by now to cover all her walls, but had restricted herself just one of each of her anal sluts. Partly to make sure she could hide them easily behind a poster, or maybe two once she'd completed her collection, but mostly to make sure there was no conclusive evidence that these pictures weren't conclusively her friends. Sure, each had their names beneath, along with Grade A, but the pictures weren't of their faces, but of their gaping ass holes, Alison a bit distracted by her work before she refocused on her next conquest, who looked on the verge of running away. Which of course was unacceptable.

"I'll tell you, but first, you have to do something for me." Alison revealed, slowly stepping forward.

"What?" Spencer frowned.

"Place your hands against the wall." Alison ordered softly.

There was a pause and then Spencer started, "I don't know about this Alison. It's weird-"

"Hands against the wall!" Alison commanded firmly. There was a long pause, then just as Alison predicted Spencer reluctantly did as she was told, and even better placed her hands besides the pictures without needing to be asked, making the wicked blonde smile and close the distance between them, "That's better..."

Spencer's eyes went wide as she felt hands on the back of her thighs, slowly sliding upwards and cupping her ass, "Ali! What are you-"

"It's a test Spencer." Alison explained, gently squeezing Spencer's butt "You like tests, don't you?"

Glancing at the grading in front of her Spencer quipped, "Did Hanna and Aria pass?"

"Aria wanted to have anal sex with her boyfriend, and Hanna wanted to be punished for gaining weight." Alison explained with a wicked grin, sliding her hands over Spencer's perky little bottom, "But really I was testing to see whether they were anal loving bottoms who desperately needed a butt pounding top to own their ass holes. They both passed while screaming in pleasure, cumming harder than they ever thought possible, and begging to be mine. But they always were. You all are. You've been mine from the beginning. You've just been waiting for me to claim what's rightfully mine."

"That's ridiculous." Spencer scoffed.

"Then why are you still here? Why aren't you miles away, or laughing at me? And why are you doing what I say?" Alison pushed, "It's because it's natural. It's what I've been programming you to do from the start. You can't help it. It feels good to make me happy, doesn't it?"

"Ali..." Spencer whimpered.

"Doesn't it!" Alison smacked Spencer's ass.

"Yes!" Spencer gasped, repeating in disbelief, "Yes?"

"Yeah it does." Alison chuckled gleefully, "But I'm going to give you a test, one which will conclusively prove whether you're a bottom or not. If you fail the test, then you'll leave this room with your ass hole intact. But Spencer, if you pass, and you prove that you're just another bottom begging to be butt fucked, then your ass hole will be just another gaping trophy on my wall! Sounded fair to you? Good, because it's real simple, if you can survive a spanking without getting wet then you're a real woman, but if you're an ass whore you'll get wet. Like you are now! Mmmmm yeahhhhhh, I can already smell it. Yeah, when you pass this test Spence, your ass is mine!"

Proving that it basically already was Alison started roughly smacking that ass, causing Spencer to cry out and whimper pathetically, but that was it. No pushing Ali away, no complaining, no pleading for mercy. Fuck, Spencer never even took her hands away from the wall. If anything she seemed to push herself more firmly against it, and more importantly push her ass back even more. Oh yes, Alison might as well call this a victory already. Just grab her strap-on, pull down Spencer's pants and violate her ass hole nice and hard, really show Spencer who was boss. But no, after all this time Alison wasn't going to rush this conquest. Although there was part of that idea she definitely liked.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Alison chuckled, grabbing hold of the waistband to Spencer's pants, "A proper spanking should always be bare bottom."

With that Alison unceremoniously 'pantsed' her friend, making sure to pull both those pants and Spencer's panties down around her ankles in one quick motion. Alison then briefly paused for a couple of long seconds to stare at her latest prize, literally licking her lips in anticipation of all the nasty things she was going to do to that cute little butt. Meanwhile Spencer just continued to whimper pathetically, further proving she was nothing but a filthy bottom. Which in turn made Alison chuckled wickedly, and eventually straightening up and continuing the spanking, only this time she wasn't going to hold back and ease Spencer into this. No, she was going to give her everything she had.

Spencer wouldn't have guessed that Alison was holding back. It very much felt like Alison had been giving her everything she had, and was mortified to find out that she had been wrong, especially because of what kind of effect it had on her body. Of course her mind had been so numb from seeing those pictures, and everything Alison had said, that it was hard for her to think at all, the incredible pain she was given, and the fact that she was staring these pictures in the face, really weren't helping her predicament. In fact, it was only when she realised she was still wet, and even worse actually getting wetter, that Spencer was really able to think again, and those weren't exactly happy thoughts.

Firstly she wondered how this was possible? How she could possibly be enjoying this unspeakable act? How could anybody? And for that matter, how could anyone enjoy being butt fucked? Or at least any girl? And who would willingly display themselves in such a lewd manner that seemingly Aria and Hanna willingly had? Most importantly and worryingly of all, was Alison right? Was Spencer a bottom? Because it certainly seemed like it now, Spencer unable to even summon the will power necessary to tell Alison to stop, which was just ridiculous. She should have done that, or just push Alison away and left, ages ago. But she didn't. No, she stayed and allowed Alison to abuse her.

Had Alison done something to her? Druged her? Brainwashed her? Cast a spell on her? No, go back! Oh God, all this time Spencer had been cowering behind Alison while she enjoyed her reign of terror over their high school she had thought it was just normal mean girl antics, and sometimes she received a little blowback, but maybe it was something so, so much worse. Maybe Alison really had been subtly turning them into her sex slaves, a technique which was proving to be very effective, given that Aria and Hanna were now her trophies, and Spencer was well on her way to becoming another. Then somehow things got even worse, at least for Spencer.

"Come here!" Alison yelled, lost in her lust for dishing out some discipline as she grabbed Spencer by the hair and dragged her over to her bed, "Let's do this properly."

Poor Spencer barely had time to cry out in pain at having her hair pulled before she found herself being bent over Alison's knee like a naughty child, making the spanking even more devastating. Oh God, Spencer was literally crying, and her wailing was almost as loud as the smack of flesh on flesh echoing throughout the room as her ass was assaulted. And yet even as the pain became unbearable Spencer just couldn't get enough of it. And on the bright side, she had passed another test. Oh yes, she had passed this test with flying colours, even if it had disastrous results for her sanity. And her poor little ass hole.

Alison had been confident that Spencer would 'pass' this little test. In her mind she had already won and Spencer's ass was practically graded and on her wall. The spanking was just a formality at this point, which was why Alison didn't spend a moment of time trying to think how she could make this good for Spencer and concentrated on her own selfish enjoyment. Which mostly meant making those cheeks red and jiggle for her. The latter was only a mild success as Spencer's ass wasn't nearly as meaty as those belonging to Hanna and Aria, but the former was an outstanding success, that pale skin turning red almost instantly, and becoming increasingly bruised and angry as Alison continued assaulting it.

The only downside to that was it soon became hard to kick things up a notch. All Alison could do was bend Spencer over her knee, which was a bit of a mixed bag. On the one hand it meant that Spencer, and more importantly Alison, were no longer facing the wall containing the gaping ass holes of Aria and Hanna. The same wall that Spencer would soon be displayed on. But it did mean Spencer's cunt was pressed against her thigh, meaning Alison had an easy way of knowing just how much her friend was enjoying this, and that beyond a shadow of a doubt she had conquered her. Which only pushed her to end this sooner than she originally intended.

After one final hard strike Alison took a second to compose herself, and then she smiled sweetly, "Congratulations Spence, you passed. Which means your ass is mine."

"Ali, I-" Spencer began with a whimper, before being cut off.

"Shut the fuck up and get on all fours! It's time for you to get your ass owned!" Alison interrupted firmly.

As she spoke Alison unceremoniously pushed Spencer off of her and onto the floor, her friend landing on it with a loud yelp and then glaring up at her with betrayal. Any anger quickly evaporated as Spencer's eyes simply pleaded for mercy, and then when it was clear that Alison would show her none Spencer lowered her head and slowly crawled onto the bed in utter defeat, causing Alison to chuckle softly in triumph. Then she was presented with her prize again, Spencer's cute little bottom, still very red from the spanking she'd just given it, ready and waiting for her to fuck it. God, this was going to be so much fun.

Licking her lips in a primal hunger Alison took a few steps forwards like a predator stalking its prey. However before she could pounce and devour that ass she quickly reminded herself she needed to get something first, so using all the willpower she could Alison went to her toy drawer and pulled out a strap-on and a bottle of lubricant. Then, as Spencer showed no sign of objection even though she knew exactly what Alison intended to do to her, the blonde decided to reward her by walking around so she stood in front of the brunette as she slowly began to strip off her clothes, which of course had Spencer staring at her lustfully. Then apprehensively as Alison strapped on the cock and covered it with lube.

Spencer couldn't believe any of this was actually happening, especially the part about her not running away. But she just couldn't. Years of obeying Ali without question catching up with her, and now she was just a little puppet. And her virgin ass hole would be the price. Something which she was briefly distracted from as Alison stripped off her clothes in front of her. Which of course Spencer had seen before in locker rooms and sleepovers, but this was totally different. Now it was like Alison was inviting her to look at her flawless body, and Spencer found she just couldn't look away, even when Ali was equipping the toy cock which was about to violate her in such an obscene way.

When a smirking Ali disappeared from view Spencer felt as if she was snapping out of a trance. All that was in front of her now was the pictures of her friends' gaped butt holes, and the terrifying knowledge of what was about to happen to her. God, she had to get out of here. She just had too. But the moment it felt like she had summoned up enough courage to move she felt hand spreading her butt cheeks, making her feel like it was already too late. Instead of at least trying to run her body betrayed her again, causing Spencer to whimper pathetically. Then she cried out in surprise and pleasure as it wasn't the dildo which touched her ass hole, but something a lot softer.

At first the supersmart Spencer Hastings couldn't figure out what it was, but only because the truth seemed absurd. Because surely, Alison DiLaurentis would never allow herself to lick Spencer's butt hole? And yet as she looked back in disbelief it became crystal clear that was exactly what was happening. And it felt good. Fuck, it felt so good to have a tongue caressing her forbidden hole. Wrong and naughty, and so, so forbidden, but so, so good. Spencer couldn't believe how good it felt, or how much Alison got into it, her dominant friend pushing her face deep into her butt and frantically lapping away at her most private hole. God, Spencer even found herself moaning in pleasure because of it.

For who knows how long Alison gave Spencer a passionate rim job before swapping her tongue for her finger, both 18-year-old girls letting out a sharp cry during the penetration, and when it was complete Alison sighed dreamily, "God, I love virgin ass!"

Instead of finally causing her to tell Alison to stop Spencer just whimpered pathetically and buried her face in the bed sheets as she was anally fingered. At least that part didn't feel good. Not quite as bad as she thought it would, but definitely weird and gross. But then Ali started slowly pumping that finger in and out of her back door, slowly relaxing away the pain and discomfort and replacing it with a weirdly pleasant feeling. Then this process was repeated as Alison added another lube covered finger into Spencer's ass hole, and through it all Spencer just lay there and took it like the well-trained pet that hadn't realised it was being trained for years, probably just for this moment. Then things got even worse, especially as Spencer became an active participant in her humiliation.

"Oh Spencer, your ass is so sweet. And tight! Mmmmm, I just can't wait any longer. I need to take what's rightfully mine." Alison explained wickedly as she pulled her fingers out, and then smacked that ass roughly to emphasise her next words, "Mmmmm, give me that ass! Spread your cheeks and show me the hole I own! Mmmmm, the one I'm about to fuck! Oh yeah Spence, show me my grade A trophy."

Alison chuckled evilly as almost without hesitation Spencer reached back and slowly pulled apart her ass cheeks, presenting her with her pretty little target. It was a sight Alison savoured for a few long seconds, before placing the head of her cock again at Spencer's virgin butt hole and slowly pushing forwards, causing that vulnerable little hole to start stretching. This made Spencer gasp and then whimper softly, and then again much louder when her anal ring stretched wide enough to allow the head of Alison's dick to slide through it and into Spencer's virgin ass hole, meaning it was official. Alison had just taken Spencer's butt cherry, adding it to the collection of anal cherries she now had. Just like she would add Spencer to her collection of anal sluts.

Even though they had just taken a very important step in Alison's plan for full domination over her friends they weren't quite there yet given the way that Spencer cried in pain as she was robbed of her anal cherry. But that was okay, because Alison had loved training Aria and Hanna to be addicted to anal sex, and Alison was confident that with enough time, butt-plugs and most importantly plenty of ass fuckings Spencer would be just another trophy on her wall. Spencer even gave Alison yet more proof of that as she offered up no real protest to be anally violated, and even continued spreading her cheeks as Alison continued that violation. Well, she kept whimpering, gasping and crying out, but that just made it more enjoyable for the ass loving Dom.

That was just background noise though to the heaven that was watching a dildo strapped around her waist disappearing into another girl's virgin butt hole, which again was being displayed by Spencer in an act of total submission. God yes, Ali loved watching her dick conquering a bitch like this. And that's exactly what this was, her dick. In moments like this it truly felt like part of her, which felt overwhelmingly erotic. Oh yes, she was invading Spencer. Stuffing her most private orifice full of her dick. Making it her fuck hole. No! It was always meant to be her fuck hole, and now she was just claiming it as what it always was, rightfully hers. Just like with Aria and Hanna. And soon enough, with Emily. Then she would have the matching set.

For a few long seconds Alison stopped the anal penetration just so she could concentrate on those wicked thoughts, then she let out a perverted growl, let go of her cock which she'd been guiding into Spencer's butt and wrapped her hands firmly around her friend's hips. She then buried the last few inches of her dick into Spencer's virgin butt in one hard thrust, causing the most wonderfully loud cry to slip from Spencer's lips. The other girl even let go of her cheeks, place her hands on the bed and lifted herself up. Her eyes probably went wide too, the thought making her giggle a little. Mostly though she glared angrily while roughly smacking that already well beaten ass.

"Did I give you permission to let go of your cheeks?" Alison growled.

"No Ali, sorry Ali." Spencer whined, before quickly returning her hands to her cheeks.

Pathetic, Alison thought with a sneer, before ordering, "Just make sure it doesn't happen again. Oh, and shut up and take it bitch!"

Spencer opened her mouth to confirm that was what she would do, but over the last minute she realised that might mean not doing as she was told. For a moment she was a little confused what Alison wanted, but then realised it didn't matter as seconds later her friend started pulling that telephone pull out of her butt, causing Spencer to groan with relief. She then gasped and whimpered as Ali pushed that big dildo back in just as slowly and then repeated the process, officially beginning to fuck her ass. Oh God, Ali was fucking her ass! Her best friend Alison DiLaurentis was now officially fucking her in the ass, and Spencer's mind didn't think she could take it, let alone her most private hole.

Luckily she was so overwhelmed by those thoughts her body relaxed, making the sodomy easier on her. Or maybe that was a bad thing, because just as Spencer felt herself returning to consciousness, and seriously consider telling Alison to stop this unbelievable humiliation, Spencer suddenly found herself letting out a moan of pleasure. Her eyes went wide with horror and her cheeks went bright red because of it, and the fact that she couldn't stop herself from letting out another, and another, and another, as undeniable pleasure started coming from her ass. Which was weird, because it still felt incredibly uncomfortable, but it also felt good. Really good. So good she couldn't hide it from Alison, who delighted in her misery by literally laughing at her.

"I knew it!" Alison laughed, "I knew you were an anal whore."

"Alison-" Spencer began to protest.

"Mmmmm yeahhhhh, all my friends are anal whores, just waiting for me to take them." Alison said dreamily, adding with a chuckle, "To claim what's rightfully mine."

"Alison!" Spencer repeated.

"Oh yeah, your ass is mine Spencer-" Alison obliviously continued.

"We need to stop!" Spencer protested loudly, a little taken aback when Alison actually stopped and then there was a long pause.

"Okay..." Alison said nonchalantly, pulling her dick out of Spencer's ass and dropping down to her back on the bed, "If you really want to, you can leave. But if you want to know what it means to truly cum, to experience the kind of pleasure you were born to receive, and what you truly are, then sit on my dick and ride it with your cute little butt hole."

Those words of course had Spencer blushing bright red, but for some ungodly reason they didn't have her running for the door, or even yelling at the cocky bitch who had just obscenely violated her ass. No, they had her staring at Alison, who stared back with confidence and a big cock sticking out from her crotch, which all of a sudden Spencer felt a desperate need to feel inside her again. So desperate that she actually found herself getting up and crawling over to Alison, who again giggled in delight and taunted her. And Spencer just did everything she told her too. Oh God, what was happening? Why was Spencer inflicting this upon herself? And most of all, why did she have to moan again as her ass hole was violated again, this time by herself.

"I knew you'd make the right decision." Alison grinned, "Now turn around and spread those cheeks. I want to see that pretty little shit hole swallowing my cock. Yeahhhhhh, that's it Spencer. Mmmmm, good girl. Oh fuck yeah, you're gonna make a great anal slave. Just like Hanna and Aria."

Somehow those words filled Spencer with happiness at knowing that she was pleasing this incredibly dominant top, something which made her whimper and blush even more, which was really saying something considering she was obeying Alison's commands and humiliating herself in the process. Oh God, Spencer positioned herself over a strap-on dildo attached to her friend, that friend holding that butt wrecker in place as she slowly lowered herself down, causing the dildo to slid into her back hole and then all the way up her back passage. The only saving grace was at least it didn't hurt as much as the initial anal penetration. Although that was also humiliating as it was proof that her rectum had been loosened by her best friend.

Further and perhaps far greater humiliation quickly greeted Spencer as she found herself moaning in pleasure again just from the anal penetration, and then she began moaning even louder when she started bouncing her obscenely stretched ass hole up and down Alison's dick. Spencer didn't even wait that long after she was fully impaled on the cock to start riding it, and not because she was impatient to get this over with. No, to her tremendous shame Spencer wanted more of the pleasure she was receiving. And to make Alison happy. Oh God, this whole time they had been friends it had been like Alison had been programming Spencer to feel good when she made her happy, and now she was literally giving up her ass to do so.

Was that Alison's plan all along? Had she really known before puberty that one day she would make Spencer her slut? And an anal slut at that? Surely it couldn't be that perverted, but it didn't really matter at that moment, because the result was the same. She was now Alison's anal slut, bouncing her ass up and down on her dick, the blonde grinning widely at watching the brunette's butt hole stretching for her as Spencer whimpered pathetically. And just when Spencer didn't think it could get any worse, it did, because not only did Alison start to taunt her, but Spencer found herself getting off on it, which meant she could only whimper pathetically as she was humiliated.

"Oooooooh yeahhhhhh, bounce that ass! Bounce it! Mmmmm, fuck yeah." Alison moaned happily, "Yeahhhhhh, you look so good Spencer. You look soooooo gooooooooddddddd, bouncing your cute little ass hole up and down my big fat dick. Yessssssss, that's it, show me what kind of nasty slut you are. Yes, show me you're nothing but a nasty anal slut who needs dick up her butt! Mmmmm yeahhhhh, just like Hanna and Aria, and soon Emily. Oh yes, my best friends make the perfect anal fuck holes, and they rightfully belong to me. Ohhhhhhh yessssss, you're mine Spence! Your ass hole is my fucking property! It's mine to fuck whenever I want! You got that bitch? You better, because if you don't admit the truth, I'm not going to let you make yourself cum. Yeahhhhhh Spencer, I'm not going to let you cum until you accept the fact that you're my personal anal whore, and beg to become nothing but another trophy on my wall. Mmmmmm yeah, beg bitch! Beg for what we both want!"

She wanted to deny those words, but Spencer couldn't. She just couldn't, because they seemed so true. So right. Any pain or discomfort was a distant memory, and all Spencer felt was overwhelming pleasure. Overwhelming pleasure at having her ass fucked. The fact that she shouldn't be enjoying such a thing, and how humiliating it was, was irrelevant. All that mattered was that she received more of this pleasure. Although the fact that she was pleasing such a dominant top as Alison DiLaurentis was a welcome bonus, and in the end Spencer was just waiting for her chance to get a word in so she could speak the truth, and hopefully be allowed the privilege of cumming, because oh God, she needed to cum so badly it was painful.

"Please Ali, let me. I need to cum!" Spencer whimpered pathetically when she finally got the chance, her voice gradually getting louder and more desperate as the seconds ticked by, "Please let me cum, I'll do anything if you just let me cum! Anything! Ooooooooh Goooooodddddddd, I'll... I'll... I'll be your bitch! Mmmmm fuckkkkkkk, I'll be your anal loving bitch, ohhhhhh shit, and we can do this every day. Oh God Ali, I'm your anal loving bitch, oooooooh, who loves it up the ass! Oh God, I love it up the butt! It feels so good. Please Ali, let me be your ass whore! Mmmmm fuck, make me like Hanna and Aria! Gape my ass and turn it into nothing but a trophy on your God damn wall! Oh fuck, I'm yours Ali! My fucking ass hole is yours. It's your fucking property! Yours to fuck whenever you want! I get that now. Just please, mmmmmm oooooooh, please, use me like the anal fuck hole I am! Fuck me hard and deep and make me cum! Please? Please Alison, take what's yours."

"I suppose that will do." Alison said, "You have my permission to make yourself cum. Ohhhhhhh yeahhhhhh Spence, bounce that cute little ass of yours. Make yourself cum, and then I'll make you cum twice as hard. Mmmmm, oh yeah, I'm gonna make sure you know without a shadow of a doubt who that ass belongs too. That's right bitch, cum! Cum for me! Oh fuck!"

Not needing to be told twice Spencer let go of her butt cheeks and quickly began bouncing up and down with every ounce of her strength, quickly sending her over the edge of a powerful orgasm. It was quickly followed by another, and another, and another as she was overcome with ecstasy, and just when she didn't think it could get any better it did. Yet through it all she never forgot who was responsible for this, or who now owned her ass hole. No, who had always owned it and both of them were just waiting for her to claim it. Alison DiLaurentis! Her wonderful friend turned top who now owned her ass, and her entire being, Spencer meaning every word she said before while braking completely. And that was before she started having the anally induced orgasms that cemented her rightful place as an anal fuck hole.

Alison couldn't agree more that was Spencer's rightful place. That was the rightful place of her four friends, and it was crystal clear she had now broken a third with only Emily's sweet little bottom that was left unloved and waiting for her to take. But as tempting as it was to imagine Emily's perfect little butt bouncing up and down in front of her right now that would have been a disservice to the sweet little piece of ass she had right now, especially as Spencer was now cumming, and God, Alison loved to watch her anal bitches cum for her. Especially the first time, as that was special, and signified the transformation from friend to anal slave, and that fact was making Alison grinning wickedly.

It also inevitably made Alison cum. She tried to fight it for as long as she could, but the constant bashing against her clit from the stimulator inside the harness combined with the beautiful sight in front of her and the sheer joy of anally conquering another of her friends pushed her over the edge and Alison felt herself receiving almost as many orgasms as Spencer. When she no longer had to hold back Alison went berserk, pounding upwards into Spencer's butt and making them both cum that much harder and faster. Which clearly exhausted Spencer, who after a few minutes of this collapsed down on top of her, but Alison would not be denied. No, she was not ready for this to end so quickly, and it wouldn't.

So Alison just continued like that for a while, then rolled Spencer onto her side so she could start sodomising her in the spooning position. Finally Alison rolled Spencer onto her front with the blonde pressing down on top of the brunette, Alison just savouring the dominant position for a few long seconds before she restarted the butt fucking, which quickly became a rectum wrecking thanks to the speed and force she was using. This caused Spencer to whimper pathetically as her butt was truly abused, which only made Alison anally pound her harder, especially as the little ass whore offered up no real protest and continued to cum hard. And she certainly wasn't the only one.

The downside to the incredible climaxes Alison was receiving was that ultimately it forced her to stop sodomising Spencer. Thanks to relentlessly butt fucking Hanna and Aria, and a lot of natural talent, Alison was able to continue the assault on Spencer's ass for quite a while, and when she did finally stop she didn't collapsed down onto Spencer like a shameless little bottom. No, Alison was able to maintain her dominance by giving Spencer one last final thrust, burying every inch of her strap-on into Spencer's butt and then swiftly pulling it out. Then Alison shuffled back, and admired her handiwork, the twisted sight causing her to grin wickedly.

"Wow Spence, that's one well owned hole!" Alison giggled with delight, before smacking that ass and ordering, "Mmmmm, spread your cheeks bitch! I've definitely got to get a shot of that for my wall."

Spencer cried out in pain at the sharp slap to her incredibly sore ass, and then whimpered as she somehow found the strength to reach back and pull apart her ass cheeks. She had wanted to believe she was only saying those horrifying words before because she needed to cum painfully bad, but deep down she had known the truth, and she knew it with every ounce of her being now. She was Alison's. She was her bitch, her anal slave, and whatever else Alison wanted her to be. Partly because any amount of humiliation would be worth feeling that pleasure again, but mostly because Spencer felt overwhelmingly submissive to her best friend and it felt good to please her.

Even if that included pulling apart her butt cheeks to expose her obscenely gaping back hole, Spencer feeling like her most private of holes was as wide as the Grand Canyon, and yet she allowed Ali to take as many pictures of it with her phone as she liked, simply because it obviously please the dominant blonde who giggled with delight as she took humiliating shot after humiliating shot. God, Spencer would do anything to get that reaction out of this goddess again. Something which was quickly put to the test, and even though it was disgusting and shameful there was never any other choice Spencer had. She had to obey Ali. It was like breathing, she just had too.

"Good girl. Now, crawl over here and suck my cock!" Alison ordered as she collapsed down next to the latest addition to her collection of anal slaves.

Quickly obeying Spencer somehow found the energy to lift herself up onto all fours, crawl downwards until she was in between Alison's legs and then wrapped her lips around the big dildo which had just pummelled the deepest depths of her ass. Which should have been the grossest thing ever, Spencer closing her eyes and scrunching up her face in preparation for something truly vile, and yet she found she instantly loved the taste, further proving that she was nothing but a whore. An ATM whore, as Alison was only too happy to point out, Spencer's owner providing commentary as the brunette began bobbing her head up and down the blonde's cock, taking it deep into her mouth. And then even further.

"Mmmmm yessssss, that's it Spence, suck my cock! Suck my big fucking cock! Oh fuck!" Alison moaned happily, reaching down to stroke Spencer's hair, while using her other hand to take a few pictures, as she continued encouraging her pet, "Yesssssss, suck your own ass cream off of that big dick! You love that, don't you? Yeahhhhhhhh, you're an ass to mouth whore Spence. Just like Han and Aria! Oh yes, my best friends make such great ATM whores, mmmmm, mmmmm, mmmmm, and anal sluts. And to think, all I need is Emily to complete the set. Oh yes, pretty soon I'm going to own all four of you. Won't that be fun? Then I can line you up and take turns with your ass holes, mmmmm, and your mouths, ohhhhhhh fuck yeah Spencer, suck that cock! Get every drop of your yummy anal juices. Oh fuck that's so hot! Sooooooo hot, oh fuck!"

Honestly Spencer didn't like the idea of sharing Ali with their friends. No, she wanted this big dick all to herself. But what she wanted wasn't nearly as important as what Alison wanted, which was why despite the fact it literally hurt she pushed the dildo into her throat. She had only given a few blow jobs before, and never with anything this big, so she struggled a lot, and was unable to take it all, eventually forcing her to lick the base, much to Alison's disapproval. Hating that Spencer promised herself she would become the best cock sucker Alison ever had, and more importantly, the best anal slut she had in her collection.


	4. Emily Fields

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Emily Fields had been in love with Alison DiLaurentis pretty much for her entire life. Through relationships with Maya, Paige and others part of her heart had always belonged to Alison, still after all these years unable to give up hope that their practice kisses could mean a fraction of what they meant to her. That the Queen of her high school, and especially her friend group, would give her a second thought. That she would be hers. Emily knew it was a silly dream, and had tried to move on time and time again, but every time she found herself standing outside of Alison's house like this some small part of her couldn't help but hope that Alison was finally going to confess her love. Little did Emily know what was in store for her that night.

The main reasons she was actually here was to talk about their other friends, Aria, Hanna and Spencer, who had been all acting really weird lately. Like Emily barely saw them sitting down any more, and when they did, they looked like they were in pain, and even walked awkwardly, and whenever she asked them about it they would always blush and dismiss her concerns. Also it seemed like every time Emily would find them talking they would immediately stop and blush, refusing to tell her what they were talking about, which made her feel like she was being pushed out of their friend group. Worst of all, they were constantly spending one on one time with Alison, making Emily feel insanely jealous. Which made her feel guilty, because Alison wasn't hers, not like that, but still.

Suddenly the door opened to reveal a beaming Ali, who greeted her friend, "Emily, hey... why are you standing out here?"

"Oh, I... I, I was just..." Emily stammered.

"Ems, relax." Alison soothed, "It doesn't matter. Just come in and close the door behind you. I have something to show you."

"Great, I... erm..." Emily stammered again, before doing as she was told.

By the time Emily had closed the door behind her Alison was practically already at her stairs so the swimmer had to scramble to catch up to her. In what initially seemed like a very sweet thing to do Alison stopped at the bottom of her stairs, not only allowing Emily to catch up but allowing her to go first. But then Emily felt like she was being watched, and looked over her shoulder to find Alison staring at her ass. No, that was just wishful thinking. It had to be. By pure coincidence the way that they were ascending the stairs meant that Emily's butt was just directly in her friend's face, and Ali probably didn't register she was staring directly at it. And Emily was a perv thinking otherwise. If only she'd known what Alison was thinking at that moment.

Then once they reached the door to Alison's room the blonde suddenly called out, "Emily!"

Immediately turning around and looking at her friend Emily asked, "What?"

"Before we start I just want to apologise." Alison began, actually seeming kind of nervous for once.

"For what?" Emily frowned.

"I don't know. Everything." Alison said softly.

"Ali. You don't owe me an apology for anything." Emily insisted.

"Really?" Alison quipped mockingly, her inner mean girl coming to the surface as she reminded her friend, "How about kissing you and acting like it didn't mean anything? For freaking out whenever you tried to kiss me? For punishing you for it? For using your sexuality against you to make me feel better about myself, and just because it was fun? Any of this ringing a bell?"

There was a brief pause, and then unable to stop herself Emily asked in a small voice, "It, it meant something to you? The kissing?"

Alison laughed, shook her head, and then when seeing the look on her friends face quickly clarified, "That's why you're my favourite Em. Always so sweet."

Another pause, and then Emily tried to start, "Ali-"

"Do you know what's funny?" Alison interrupted, "I knew you were gay before you did. Sure, you weren't even a little subtle about how you looked at me, or other girls, and I can't believe no one noticed. I mean, I don't even remember when I first realised it. I just always remember thinking of you as gay. I was surprised you ever questioned it. But me? I just couldn't seem to figure out what I wanted."

Trying not to get excited Emily tried to begin again, "Wow, I-"

"No, that's a lie." Alison quickly corrected herself, "I always knew what I wanted, and I even started laying the groundwork right from the beginning. But to actually admit it? To make it a reality? That was the hardest thing I'd ever had to do."

Finally getting out a sentence Emily asked nervously, "What do you mean?"

Completely ignoring the question Alison laughed, "Well, find the guts to admit it and go after it was the hard part. But actually doing it? God, that was so easy. I mean, I wasn't expecting much resistance from Aria and Hanna, they're idiots, but I thought Spencer might actually offer me a challenge. But no. She was just as easy as the rest. But you see, now I'm worried that it's you who's going to be the challenge, when you should be the most easiest of them all. And sure, I should be satisfied with three, and there are so many other options for your spot, but it just wouldn't be the same. My heart's set on you Emily, so I really hope you're not about to disappoint me. Because my collection just wouldn't be complete without you, and especially not without this!"

Emily squeaked as with that last word Alison step forward and shamelessly grabbed her ass and squeezed it, which if it had been anyone else Emily would have been offended, and/or brushed it off as a joke, but this was Alison, and after the things she had said all that Emily could do was mumble, "What?"

"Come on." Alison grinned, moving her hand from Emily's butt to her hand and then pulling her into her bedroom, "I want you to see what I've been up to the past few weeks."

Initially Emily opened and closed her mouth like a goldfish, trying to think of something to say as she was practically yanked into Alison's bedroom. Then she became speechless as she was guided to one of the walls of that bedroom, which proudly displayed four photo frames. At first Emily frowned because of this, then her eyes went wide as she realised while one was empty the other three were of women's butts. Naked women butts! And their butt holes, oh God, they were so painfully stretched. Why would Alison show her this? Why... and then Emily became catatonic as she realised each photo frame was accompanied by a name, first Aria Montgomery, then Hanna Marin, then Spencer Hastings, and then finally the frame with no photo Emily Fields.

"They're beautiful, aren't they?" Alison sighed dreamily after a fewe minutes of just staring at them, mostly keeping her eyes on her conquered ass whores the entire time, "Three pretty little ass holes all stretched out and loose as a testament to how well they've been fucked. That all three of them are just well used fuck holes, and no matter what happens in that moment that's truly all they are. And the women attached to them? They're not women. They never were. They could lie to themselves before, but deep down they always knew that they're secretly just fuck holes for real women like me. I mean, can you imagine it Em? Allowing someone to use your most private hole like that? Another woman, no less? Ha, you might as well tattoo the word 'anal fuck hole' onto your head, because that's all you deserve to be."

"Ali..." Emily squeaked.

"That's all they are." Alison continued, really getting into her stride now, "Aria, Hanna, Spencer... they're all just pieces of ass to me. Something I can use for my pleasure whenever I want, because that's all they were ever going to be, and I simply open their eyes, and their ass holes, to the truth of it. And now? They're truly mine, 100%, and these beautiful pictures prove it. And as you can see, I've got a blank space just waiting for your ass. But I need you to know, you're not like the rest Ems. You're not just a hole to me. You're my favourite. Special. God, we can even be girlfriends, if you want. But to be clear, you would have to give me your ass. And not just once, but forever. I could never be with a girl who wasn't my anal bitch. But... I don't think that will be a problem for you, will it Em? No, mmmmmmmm, you're a natural bottom, and I bet all this is turning you on, isn't it?"

"I... I, I..." Emily blushed.

"I knew it." Alison giggled, "Mmmmmmm yessssssssss, you like what I'm saying, but it's making you all embarrassed and nervous. It's so cute. But I know how to help..."

With that Alison very slowly started to take off her clothes, causing Emily to let out a little squeak. She had seen Alison naked before, of course, countless times in the girls changing rooms, or even during sleepovers, as Ali had never been shy about showing off her amazing body. But all those times, Emily had been desperately trying not to look, or at least hiding the fact that she was looking at her, and when she did it was just the occasional glance before she looked away guiltily. Now Alison was openly inviting her to look, and yet Emily still felt embarrassed and awkward, like she should look away from the goddess in front of her. Although the only thing which could pull her gaze away from it was her friends' gaping butt holes, so she kept her gaze on the beautiful girl in front of her.

Once she was naked Alison slowly began approaching her stunned friend while beginning to slide her hands over her own body, "Did you really think I didn't notice all those times you were staring at me? God Em, you were practically screaming I'm a dyke. Mmmmmmm, but I loved it. It took me way too long to admit it to myself, but it turned me on to know that you were just aching to taste this!"

As she started talking Alison slid her hand first up to her tits and cupped them. Then she played with them for a few long seconds, before sliding her hand downwards so that when she took a break from speaking she was sliding her fingertips over her pussy lips, while leaning her head back and moaning softly with pleasure. Emily of course was transfixed by the movements of those hands, and when she actually got to see Alison DiLaurentis touching herself down there Emily thought she was going to cum on the spot. She at least came close, and continued to feel that way as Ali gently rubbed herself for what felt like an eternity, closing her eyes in bliss before she opened those eyes again and smirked wickedly, at least partly because Emily was staring at her with shameless desire.

"You're not the only one." Alison confessed, "Aria, Hanna, Spencer... they've all begged for the privilege of tasting my cunt, but they're unworthy. They're just stupid little fuck holes, who only exist to get fucked up their butts like the ass whores they are. But you? You Ems, were born to eat pussy, so I want to give you the privilege of being my personal rug muncher, as well as anal whore. But, you have to prove yourself first."

On that last word Alison removed her hand from her pussy and slowly started pushing it up to Emily's mouth, the out lesbian parting her lips automatically when those fingers were almost at their destination, only for Ali to deny her at the last second by pulling her hand back and pushing those fingers into her mouth. Ali then closed her eyes and moaned lustfully, making Emily whimper with disappointment. To be fair, that moan sounded exaggerated, Ali deliberately teasing her, as if she needed the additional sound to do so. More accurately, it was just twisting the knife, and making Emily even more desperate than ever before to taste Alison DiLaurentis's pussy, which was really saying something considering how long she had yearned for it.

"Get on your knees!" Alison ordered firmly after taking that finger out of her mouth, and then giggled with delight as Emily did as she was told within a blink of an eye. Then Alison pushed, "Do you want it?"

"Yes." Emily croaked.

"Say it." Alison pushed even further.

"I want it." Emily whimpered, staring up pleadingly at Alison, and then when she only got an unimpressed look she forced herself to clearly state, "I want to eat your pussy!"

"Beg me!" Alison demanded firmly.

"Please Alison, please can I eat your pussy!" Emily begged, desperate now, "I want to eat your pussy! I've always wanted to eat your pussy. Please, please give me the privilege of licking you. Of, of licking your cunt. Being your rug muncher. Your personal pussy pleaser! Please? Oh Ali, please, I need to eat your cunt! I need it! Please, please, mmmmmmm fuckkkkkkkkkk!"

Those last few words were muffled as Alison suddenly grabbed the back of Emily's head and shoved her face first into her cunt. Before that Ali had been gently rubbing her pussy again, which looked so wet and yummy Emily's mouth was literally watering. Especially considering Emily could smell it, and the fact that she had never been closer to getting what she wanted. God, she could practically taste it already, that thought turning her into a mindless cunt addicted lesbo who was literally starving for pussy. Then her wonderful friend finally gave her what she'd been aching for all these years, the lesbian's mind going completely blank as she tasted heaven in liquid form.

Alison let out an almost embarrassingly loud and high-pitched cry of joy from the feeling of Emily Fields starting to eagerly lap away at her cunt. Of course it wasn't like the other girl noticed, as she was far too consumed with what she had obviously always wanted, and what it felt like she'd been born to do. Oh yes, sweet little Emily Fields was born to be Alison DiLaurentis's personal pussy licker, who got down onto her knees where she belonged in front of her top at a moments notice. That was the reason Emily existed, something Alison intended to make crystal clear to her friend, because she could already tell Emily was a better pussy licker than Aria, Hanna and Spencer could ever hope to be.

Honestly it was probably only a matter of time before Alison gave her other best female friends, the honour of tasting her twat, but for now she really liked just using them to satisfy her need to anally dominate inferior women, as it showed just how inferior to her they were. More importantly it solidified that Emily was special to her. Her favourite. Something she which would gleefully show off to her other friends the first chance she got. Oh yes, Alison could picture it now, Aria, Hanna and Spencer watching with pure jealousy on their faces while Emily, and only Emily, was given the privilege of eating Alison's pussy before, the dominant teen used all four of their bitch butt holes for her pleasure.

It was a fantasy Alison had been enjoying a lot lately, and with the intensity of actually experiencing getting her pussy licked by the girl for the very first time, or anyone for that matter, and the fact that it was the girl, she might just be in love with,was just too much, even for the mighty Alison DiLaurentis. Oh God, Alison was on the edge of climax in record time, which was extremely embarrassing, even under the circumstances. Then again, she wouldn't of been in this position if Emily had given her a gentle pussy licking to start with. Never mind that it should have been Alison telling her to slow down, and that she should do that now, this was clearly Emily's fault for being so eager with her tongue that she had attacked Alison right from the start, constantly bashing her clit until she had no choice but to give into her desire.

Silently promising that she would punish Emily for this later, but not too severely, Alison ordered as firmly as she could under the circumstances, "OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS EAT ME YOU WHORE! FUCKING EAT MY PUSSY JUST LIKE THAT, OOOOOOOOOOOH YESSSSSSSSSS, MMMMMMMMM, GAWWWWWWWWD, FUCK ME! TONGUE FUCK ME YOU DYKE, MAKE ME CUM IN YOUR HOT LITTLE QUEER MOUTH! OHHHHHHHHHH YESSSSSSSSSSS, USE YOUR LEZZIE TONGUE, MMMMMMMMM FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKK, TO FUCK ME, AH FUCK, YOU WONDERFUL BITCH, AH GOD, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDD!"

Which was about as close as Alison could get to coherent speech in that moment of pure bliss, and even that sounded like the begging of a pathetic little bitch. But again, Emily was clearly too far gone to notice, given she was fairly quick to shove her tongue as deep as would go into Alison, almost instantly triggering what had to be the most powerful climax of her life. Oh yes, while it wasn't quite as mentally satisfying as completely destroying another girl's butt, there could be no doubt that it was more physically pleasurable, enough to make Alison question her previous priorities. Also she too lost in her own pleasure to recognise at first she was embarrassing herself, and then doing the opposite as her mindless body regained it's dominance.

Emily hadn't meant to rush eating Ali's pussy. Hell, this was her greatest fantasy come to life, and in all her dreams there had been hours of gentle kisses, sweet words and soft touches before even her first lick to this tasty treat. Then when she actually started Emily would worship Alison all night long, teasing her to the edge of orgasm countless times before giving the other girl as many wonderful climaxes as she could. In reality she was so lost in her lust for the goddess known as Alison DiLaurentis that she was frantically licking her pussy right from the start. More importantly, she was hammering away at the other girl's clit, and by the time Emily came to her senses, it was too late to stop it. Mostly because by then Alison ordered her to make her cum, and what was she supposed to do, not obey right away? Especially now it sounded like Alison DiLaurentis was begging her to do something, which made Emily feel very smug.

That feeling of smug pride was completely gone when Alison DiLaurentis's cum hit Emily's taste-buds, which again turned her into a mindless pussy pleaser, who was desperate for more of the liquid heaven that was filling her mouth, which was somehow even better than Ali's regular cunt cream. Which was something she was kind of expecting, given her hands-on research, but nothing could have ever truly prepared her for tasting Alison DiLaurentis's cum. Luckily Emily was a naturally skilled cunt licker, and she automatically removed her tongue so she could concentrate on swallowing that heavenly liquid, before shoving her tongue right back in and using it to fuck the other girl to another climax so there would be more cum for her to swallow.

For who knows how long Emily repeated this process, feeling like she was in pure paradise, and even more when she came to her senses and could appreciate the way that Alison had gone from stroking her hair affectionately, to grabbing a tight hold of it and shoving her face as deep as it would go into her cunt. Then there was the fact that she was making this normally terrifying girl tremble under her touch, and the fact that allegedly their other friends, a.k.a. Alison's bitches, had been given this privilege. Although perhaps most of all, was the wonderful screams, cries and even whimpers that the most popular girl in her school was making. Hell, for that brief moment Emily actually felt in control of the situation.

It was a fleeting thought, and no sooner had it echoed through Emily's mind than Alison was beginning to grind her pussy into her face, gently at first, but gradually picking up the pace until all Emily could do was stick out her tongue and hope for the best. This way, some of the girl cum shot straight into her mouth, down her throat and into her belly where it felt like it belonged, and more importantly, Alison was bashing her clit against Emily's tongue, meaning she was still contributing to her friend's pleasure. It didn't mean that most of the cum was swallowed, but it ended up covering her face, and marking her as what she truly was, a pussy slut. And more importantly for this moment, Alison DiLaurentis's pussy slut, something which was so important to Emily she would be gladly used as a fuck pad, even if it meant she slipped into unconsciousness, or worse.

Just as Emily thought that would happen Alison shoved her backwards onto her butt, and then after a few long seconds to recover the blonde ordered the brunette, "Take off all your clothes. Slowly. Mmmmmmm, put on a show for me."

"Yes Ali." Emily replied softly, quickly doing as she was told.

Alison had struggled not to stare at her friends when they changed in front of her just as much as Emily, the only difference was that she was better at hiding it, and sneaking a peak when she was sure no one was watching. Thankfully that would no longer be a problem, at least when it was just her and her friends, which was a great relief, but Alison got to practically salivate as she watched Emily slowly take off her clothes, looking bashful and awkward as she did it, which was so cute. Of course Alison's favourite part was the control she felt when she made a twirling motion with her finger, making Emily turn around before she took off her pants. And more importantly, when she pushed those pants down to reveal Alison's prize, which thankfully her friend had left as the last thing, meaning she could pounce.

Which for now, just meant grabbing Emily firmly, turning her back to the photos while pressing herself firmly against her back, and growling in her ear, "Look at them!"

"Ali..." Emily began nervously, even as she did as she was told.

Ignoring her friend Alison continued, "Look at them, shamelessly showing off their wrecked ass holes. So broken they don't even care how badly they have too humiliate themselves, as long as they please me. And it's all because I made them cum so hard with my cock in their asses they'd do anything to feel that way again. And that's what I want to do to you, Em. To gape your butt. Mmmmmmm yesssssssss, I wanna turn your shit hole into a fuck hole I can use for my pleasure whenever I want, just like our other friends. Because I love you Emily, but I don't want you to just be my girlfriend. I want you to be my bitch. Mmmmmmm yessssssss, my anal loving little lezzie bitch! And that's exactly what you will be, as soon as you give me your anal cherry. And you want to give it to me, don't you? To be mine forever? To be my personal walking, talking anal fuck hole, who's only purpose in life is to get fucked up the ass and to eat pussy? That's what you want, isn't it Ems?"

During that little speech Alison's hand slowly slid to Emily's butt and started shamelessly groping it, and at the end of that speech Ali delivered a hard strike to her ass which had Emily crying out, and blushing more than ever before, which was really saying something, before finally whimpering, "Y, yes Ali."

"Yes what?" Alison pushed, squeezing Emily's ass extra hard as she added, "You wanna give me this? To give me your ass cherry so you can become mine? My bitch?"

Realising what Alison wanted Emily nodded and softly confessed, "Yes Ali, I want to give you my ass. Please, take my anal cherry so I can be your bitch forever."

"Good girl." Alison grinned, smacking Emily's ass roughly again and pushing her towards the bed, "Now, get on all fours where you belong. Mmmmmmm yesssssss, bitches belong on all fours, and you look perfect like that. Ohhhhhhh yeahhhhhhh Ems, you were born to be an anal bitch. My bitch! Oh fuck yeah Ems, you've got such a fuck-able little bitch butt!"

Again, Emily blushed, and then cautiously replied, "Tha, thank you?"

Which of course made Alison laugh with delight as she retrieved her favourite strap-on and some lube before walking directly in front of Emily so she could menacingly put on her dick while telling her friend, "You see those three sluts over there? I had to trick them into this. It was ridiculously easy, but I still had to do it. Not you, though. No, mmmmmmmm, you're so desperate for the privilege of eating my pussy that you'd actually take it up the butt for me. Oh God, that's so hot Em. You're a shameless bottom, and I don't have to pretend even for a second that I'm not going to enjoy this. That I don't want to make you my bitch, when it's all I want, because that's what you want too."

"Yes Ali, it is." Emily answered without hesitation, even though the size of that big dildo made her extremely nervous.

It hadn't been a question that Alison wanted answering, she was just so excited to complete her collection and finally making Emily hers she was babbling. Of course she was delighted by Emily's response, the blonde grinning widely again as she quickly walked around her and got on the bed behind the brunette where she could really admire her prize. Alison then just stared at Emily's bubble butt for a few long seconds, wondering how such a thing so perfect could actually exist, and why had she waited so long to conquer it. Then with an almost inhuman growl Alison buried her face in between those meaty cheeks and began attacking that sweet little virgin butt hole with her tongue.

This of course had Emily gasping, and no doubt blushing, from the initial feeling of that tongue frantically lapping away at her back door, once again proving she was always meant to be an anal whore, then quickly started moaning shamelessly as for the next few minutes Alison gave her a passionate rim job. God, Alison wanted to live the rest of her life like that, with her face buried in Emily's bubble butt, her whole world consumed by that booty. Of course she wanted to break it in and make it hers even more, which was why she eventually moved on. Although she couldn't resist trying to shove her tongue up Emily's ass, and although she didn't get very far, she promised the next time it would be a very different story. Then she pulled her mouth away from that rear hole and replaced it with her lube covered fingers.

"Oh my God Em!" Alison moaned joyfully as she slowly penetrated Emily's virgin butt with her finger, "Your ass is even tighter than I thought it would be. Mmmmmmm, this is going to be so much fun!"

As Alison said those things she slowly pushed her finger all the way into Emily's ass, savouring the moment when she was fully embedded in booty, before beginning to thrust in and out, arguably giving the other girl her first ever butt fucking. Of course, this was nowhere near enough to satisfy Alison's cravings, and in her mind it was nothing but preparation for the main event. So it wasn't long before she was adding a second finger, and hammering it in and out to really stretch out that perfect little fuck hole. Then finally pulled her fingers out and sucked them clean, before smacking Emily's butt and giving her the order Alison felt like she'd been waiting her entire life to give.

"Spread your cheeks bitch! Show me that slutty little ass hole which is rightfully mine!" Alison growled.

Emily blushed furiously but did as she was told without hesitation, slowly reaching back and pulling her ass cheeks as wide apart as possible. As a result her face was pressed awkwardly to the bed sheets, but if she turned her head to the side she could just about look over her shoulder to see Alison's beautiful face, and more importantly for this moment, the gleeful look that was on that face. Despite this lewd position of exposing her most intimate place to the other girl Emily's heart fluttered knowing she was making Alison so happy. It was what made the next few long seconds bearable for her, Emily reminding herself of that fact over and over again as Alison pressed the dildo against her forbidden hole.

There was a few long seconds pause, Alison obviously savouring the moment, and then she began pushing forwards, causing Emily's virgin ass hole to start stretching for a large invading force for the very first time. Which understandably caused Emily to whimper nervously, but Alison just kept stretching her, stretching her, and stretching her until Emily's virgin butt hole had been open wide enough for Alison's cock to slip through it and into the swimmer's butt. Which hurt, a lot, enough to make Emily cry out loudly. But it also made it official, Ali had just taken her anal cherry. It wasn't the cherry she had wanted her to take, but it was still wonderful knowing that Alison DiLaurentis, the girl that Emily had been in love with as long as she could remember, was inside her. Which filled Emily with happiness.

Especially as Alison continued, "That's it Em, give me your ass! Mmmmm, such a good girl for me. My good little lesbian. Oh fuck yes, take it all! All up your ass, oh fuck!"

As she spoke Alison slid a hand up and down Emily's back, which Emily found oddly soothing. And the words were making her feel as good as the fact that Alison DiLaurentis had just taken her virginity from her. Which was something Emily reminded herself over and over again as Alison moved her hand back to her hips before pushing forwards again, slowly sliding inch after inch of strap-on dildo into Emily's now no longer virgin butt hole. Which still felt painful, and extremely weird and gross, but it was Alison, pleasing Ali, giving herself to her in a way that she would never do with anyone else, which not only made it all bearable, it actually made it pleasurable.

It made Emily blushed furiously to even think it, but before the anal penetration was even complete she really enjoyed getting her ass taken by her beloved Alison. She even found herself whimpering, gasping and crying out in a mixture of pain and pleasure, making it crystal clear she was kind of enjoying this, which clearly delighted Alison even more. Which only got worse when every single inch was up her butt and the sodomy officially began, as Emily instantly let out a long, loud pleasure filled moan which overwhelmed her with shame. Which Alison of course capitalised on, which made a twisted part of Emily enjoy her humiliation even more.

Alison had done it. Four friends, four anal cherries. Four anal slaves. Oh God, Alison had finally completed her collection! And with it, it felt as if her life was complete. Or at least it would do when she had Emily completely broken and trained, which was what she reminded herself throughout the anal penetration, especially at the beginning when she was overwhelmed with the fact that she had taken Emily's butt cherry and added it to her collection. Also when her thighs came to rest against Emily's ass cheeks, announcing that she had buried every single inch of her dick up her best friend's butt, just like all the other bottoms of her best friends.

Of course Emily was special, Alison reminded herself, and not just because she was completing her collection of butt sluts. No, she truly loved Emily, and wanted to enjoy every moment of this, which was why even though it had been difficult for Alison to concentrate given how overwhelmingly happy she was she made sure to give the other girl plenty of time to relax to make sure the sodomy was as easy on her as possible. Although to her delight it sounded like Emily actually enjoyed being anally taken, and then when Alison started thrusting her hips back and forth, officially beginning to butt fuck Emily for the first of many times, her best friend actually moaned clearly and loudly in pure pleasure. Which Alison just couldn't help but gloat about.

"Oh my God, did you just moan? Already?" Alison chuckled with delight, "Wow... do I know how to pick 'em, or what? Oooooooooooh yessssssssss, mmmmmmmm, only the most twisted anal whores for me! The type of total butt sluts that would actually enjoy getting their ass fucked right from the start. Oh yes Em, moan! Just like Aria, Hanna and Spencer when I took their slutty little asses! Oh yes, mmmmmmmm, they moaned like whores too. Mmmmmmmm, only you might actually be even more of an anal whore, given how loudly you're moaning with a cock up your butt already. Ohhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhh, moan for me Emily! Moan while I turn your back door into my personal fuck hole!"

With that Alison tightened the grip she now had on both of Emily's hips and increased the speed and the force of the ass fucking ever so slightly. It was difficult for Alison not to immediately give Emily everything she had, especially as Emily continue moaning for more. Maybe she'd even take it. But no, Alison couldn't take the risk. Not now she was so close to getting exactly what she wanted. Although, there was another option. It would mean that she could no longer enjoy the sight of Emily face down, or maybe even spreading her cheeks and giving Alison the perfect view of her cock sliding in and out of that forbidden hole. But it was worth it to make sure Emily was completely broken.

So suddenly and without warning Alison pulled her cock out of Emily's ass, drop down onto her back while her friend whimpered in disappointment, then before Emily could offer up any further complaint Alison firmly ordered, "You want more? Prove it! Get on my dick! Get on my dick and ride it! Mmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhh, come on Ems, I know that you're a dyke, and even probably never thought about writing a cock before, but you know what else you are? Huh? You're a complete and total bottom, and bottoms like you were born to please tops like me, no matter what we want. So I want you to ride my dick with your gorgeous little ass, you're going to ride it, and love every minute of it. Oh yes, that's it, mmmmmmm fuck. Come on Em, don't be shy. Please me. I know you want to please me. Oh fuck yes, ohhhhhhhhh yessssssssss, embrace the little anal whore you truly are and ride my girl cock with your hot little lezzie ass! Ooooooooh fuck yeah, mmmmmmm God!"

Initially Emily was clearly hesitant, for obvious reasons that Alison unnecessarily pointed out, but slowly she crawled onto Alison's lap, lined herself up with the dildo and then slowly pushed herself down on it. As Alison guessed Emily chose to do this face to face, and while she instantly missed getting to see her best friend's ass hole being stretched so lewdly it was worth it to get a better look at Emily's beautiful face as she took inch after inch of dick up her ass. Alison couldn't bear the thought of looking at that pretty little face twisted in pain as she robbed Emily of her anal virginity, but now there was nothing but pleasure. Well, pretty much. Emily was clearly embarrassed, but Alison was confident that all it would take was a little training to make Emily the perfect little shameless ass whore, just like their other friends.

Emily was definitely embarrassed for enjoying something so obscene as anal sex pretty much right from the start, but mostly she was feeling incredibly awkward trying to ride a dick, which was completely unfamiliar to her. She had tried to fantasise about it in the past, but it had never worked for her. At least not until now. Now she was getting into it a scary amount. Not scary because it made her question her sexuality, because there was no doubt in her mind she wouldn't be enjoying this at all if it wasn't a dildo attached to another girl, and more importantly Alison, but scary because it exposed her for the slut she had no idea she was, quickly picking up the pace until she was hammering her butt up and down the dick.

Then suddenly Alison started smacking her ass and yelling, "STOP! STOP! STOP!"

"What?" Emily cried out.

"Did I give you permission to make yourself cum?" Alison growled.

"No." Emily whimpered pathetically.

"Then slow down." Alison ordered, "Mmmnnm yeahhhhhh, I want to savour this, so go nice and slow for me, and maybe I'll let you cum."

Which again had Emily whimpering pathetically, but she did as she was told, slowing herself down to a steady pace which kept her far away from the orgasm which she had been practically tasting. Oh God, Emily had almost made herself cum, and they hadn't even been having sex for long, proving she really was an anal whore. But she just couldn't help herself, after the butt fucking started whatever initial pain and discomfort faded as Alison effortlessly loosened her rectum, and that didn't change when Emily took over. If anything it got worse, or better, depending on how you look at it. The point was Emily was loving the feeling of that dick in her ass, and wanted it to pound her butt brutally hard. And not just because she wanted to cum, but because she just wanted to be fucked hard.

That desire quickly grew inside her, but didn't matter, because it wasn't what Alison wanted right now, and at that glorious moment of truly felt like Emily had been born to please Alison DiLaurentis. So for what felt like an eternity Emily simply concentrated on slowly bouncing her ass hole up and down Alison's cock, made easier because it felt truly a part of Alison. Which Emily had no doubt she wouldn't want to be a reality, but in that moment she felt like Alison DiLaurentis was inside her, and more deeply inside her then she could have ever imagined, and in such an obscenely kinky way. That, and the happy look on Alison's face, and being able to stare deep into her eyes, made the whole thing very bearable.

But ultimately Emily just couldn't stop herself, eventually whimpering, "Please Ali, let me cum! I need to cum! Ooooooooooh yesssssssssss, I need, I need to cum with a cock in my ass. Your cock! Ohhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhh, mmmmmmmm, let me fuck myself on your big beautiful girl cock, mmmmmmmm, and cum while it's deep in my butt! Please Ali? Make me your anal whore! Oh yesssssssss, I love being your whore! Oh please, give me permission to cum for you while you're fucking me in the ass! Butt fuck me, oh God, fuck me up the butt, mmmmmmmm, fuck my butt, oh Ali! Ali! Alison? Ooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh baby, fuckkkkkkkkkkkk meeeeeeeeee aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh Gooooooooooddddddddddd yeeeeeeeeeesssssssssss, fuck me hard!"

"Fine, you can ride me to orgasm, but only if you promise to destroy your ass hole." Alison sighed like she was doing Emily some big favour which really put her out of her way.

"Yes Ali, I promise." Emily whimpered pathetically.

"Go on then, ride me." Alison smiled, smacking Emily's butt nice and hard to encourage her, "Ride me like the anal whore you are!"

"Oh thank you, thank you Alison." Emily cried out, before doing as she was told.

Barely remembering to say thank you Emily started hammering herself up and down, that and the words they had just exchanged ensuring that her climax was easily the most powerful of her life. It was followed by another, and another, and another as Emily relentlessly brutalised her own ass hole on Ali's cock, causing the swimmer to scream hysterically and her cum to squirt out of her cunt and onto Alison stomach. Just before her mind melted and she became aware of nothing but the ecstasy of her orgasms Emily was overwhelmed with happiness at knowing that now she was officially Alison's anal whore, her pussy slut, and most importantly of all Alison's bitch. She was Alison's, and that was the only thing that truly mattered to her.

Alison was thinking the same thing, and that she needed to make sure there was absolutely no doubt in Emily's mind that was exactly what she would be from now on. Making Emily wear herself out by riding her dick was a good first step, which lasted impressively long time given how much energy Emily had been using. Clearly swimming had done her a lot of good, turning Emily into the perfect little anal slave, or at least solidifying that was what she truly was. Either way Alison enjoyed the show for quite some time, especially Emily's full tits bouncing up and down, her juices spilling onto her stomach, and of course the joy on the other girl's face. Although truth be told she got to enjoy most of those things during what came next.

While Alison tried to save her energy for that she just couldn't help herself from thrusting upwards a few times to make sure Emily came extra hard, which eventually led to her relentlessly hammering her best friend's bottom in that position until the poor little lesbian collapsed on top of her, completely exhausted. That was when Alison flipped them so Emily was on her back, those toned legs of hers being pushed up to the blonde's shoulders as Alison continued to brutally sodomised the brunette in that position. She didn't even give Emily a chance to recover, just going straight for the harder butt pounding right from the get go, as Alison was just consumed with making Emily hers. Which was why Alison started yelling at her, hoping her words would at least be soaked up subconsciously, even if Emily wasn't in a state to hear them otherwise.

"MINE! YOU ARE MINE EMILY! ALL MINE!" Alison bellowed at the top of her lungs, "ALL OF YOU ARE MINE! SPENCER? HANNA? ARIA? THEY'RE NOTHING BUT MY ANAL BITCHES, AND NOW SO ARE YOU! OHHHHHHHHH YESSSSSSSSSS, MMMMMMMMM FUCKKKKKKKKKKKK, I OWN YOUR ASS HOLE! MMMMMMMMM, AND THE FUCK HOLES OUR FRIENDS' CALL THEIR ASS HOLES! I OWN THEM! I OWN THEM ALL! THEIR ASSES ARE MINE TO FUCK WHENEVER I WANT! YOUR ASS IS MINE TO FUCK WHENEVER I WANT! YOU'RE MINE WHENEVER I WANT! OOOOOOOOOH YESSSSSSSSSS, MMMMMMMMM, YOU'RE MINE YOU'RE MINE YOU'RE MINE AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS! MINE! ALL OF YOU, MINE! OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDD!"

Of course the downside to these words was the fact that they didn't just have an effect on Emily. Actually, if anything they were having more of an effect on Alison, as she was more aware of them, and more importantly their meaning. Sadly despite having relentlessly used the ass holes of Aria, Hanna and Spencer as practice and her natural skills as a top Alison just couldn't stop herself from cumming pretty much right after Emily's first climax. It was just too much for her to take. Having the other end of the dildo bashing against her clit and the sheer joy of taking another girl's virgin ass had been overwhelming enough, but for this to be Emily Fields, and for this to mean her life she was complete, was just too overwhelming, and Alison came over, and over, and over again.

Thankfully all her training and natural skill allowed Alison to continue the sodomy, even if she had to use every ounce of her strength to do it. Especially as it meant for a while she could become just a wild animal pounding into her submissive mate. The perfect submissive mate for a true Alpha female, who deserve to have at least four bitches fulfilling all her needs at a moments notice, but especially her need to pound their little ass holes and solidified the fact that she was Queen B and she owned them. Which was the last coherent thought Alison had until she was dully aware that she had collapsed down onto the sweaty body of her best friend, both completely spent after what was some truly amazing anal sex.

"I knew you would be the perfect little anal whore." Alison chuckled wickedly against Emily's ear after a long pause, which of course caused the brunette to blush, which in turn caused the blonde to giggle, "And you're so cute when you blush. Mmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhh, so cute. Let's see if we can make you blush again, shall we? Oh yeah, stick that perfect little ass of yours in the air and spread your cheeks. Prove you're going to be my anal bitch by spreading your cheeks and exposing your gaping ass hole, so I can take a picture of it and stick it up on my wall over there with the rest of my trophies. Ohhhhhhhhhh yessssssss, prove your ass is nothing but another one of my trophies Em, and you know your place."

Emily cried out in agony as Alison removed her girl cock from her ass, as it had been buried deep within her bowels so long it felt like it was a part of her, and without it her butt felt horribly empty and unloved. But those feelings didn't matter, nor did her embarrassment and humiliation from having a gaping ass hole, and how that had come to be. All that mattered was pleasing Ali. Her top! Oh God, the only thing that had ever mattered in Emily's life was pleasing the Alpha female known as Alison DiLaurentis. Something despite her exhaustion she scrambled to do now, turning over and pushing her ass into the air before reaching back and pulling her cheeks as wide apart as possible. Which of course caused Alison to chuckle wickedly as she reached for her phone and started taking shot after shot.

"Ohhhhhhhh God, that's so beautiful." Alison moaned as she zoomed in to take some close-up shots, "Mmmmmmm, there's nothing like making an anal fuck hole spread her cheeks and expose her ruined shit hole to prove that she knows her place."

"I do." Emily whimpered, "I'm yours Ali, all yours. I always have been. Oh God, I'm so happy I please you."

"Awww, that's so sweet. I always knew you were my favourite for a reason." Alison chuckled wickedly, moving off the bed and standing on shaky legs, "And speaking of pleasing me, get down on your knees before me and suck my cock. I know, a big ask for a total dyke like you, but you want to please your top, don't you? Of course you do, mmmmmmm, so be a good little ATM bitch, and crawl over here and become my personal cock sucker. Oh Yeahhhhhhhhh, suck my cock clean of your butt cream you dirty little whore! My ass to mouth whore! OHHHHHHHHHH YESSSSSSSSSSS, SUCK IT EMILY! SUCK IT GOOD! OOOOOOOOOOH FUCK!"

Again the exhausted Emily pushed herself to obey the commands of her top, although this time it wasn't just her tiredness slowing her down. No, this seemed by far the grossest thing so far, as it was a combination of something Emily thought she'd never do, namely suck cock, and something she could never have imagined anyone doing, ass to mouth. But unsurprisingly her desire to please Alison won out, and Emily would even apologise for her hesitation if Alison wasn't so busy talking. Although the submissive brunette got a weird sense of pride as she made the dominant blonde forget about her words for a few long minutes after the blow job officially began.

Once she was actually in front of Alison it took a lot for Emily to actually follow through on sucking that cock, as she was looking directly at it, and all she could think about was how this phony male part had been shoved deep into the hole she pooped from. Which was why it was so very twisted that she moaned with pleasure when she wrapped her lips around the head of the cock and tasted the deepest part of her own ass. She then whimpered in shame, but it was already too late, as Emily's body continued to betray her by almost immediately beginning to bob her head up and down the shaft, her mouth clearly eager for more of that twisted flavour. The only silver lining being of course that this greatly pleased Alison, who chuckled with delight, and then swiftly found her voice.

"Oooooooooh fuckkkkkkkk, oh Ems, mmmmmmmm, I just knew you would make the perfect bottom. Mmmmmmm ohhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkk yesssssssssss, so perfect that you were the kind of submissive whore who loves the taste of her own ass right off the bat! Oh yes, take it deep! Take that cock deep down your throat! Mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhh, take it!" Alison gleefully encouraged, and then when it was clear that Emily was struggling with those command she showed some restraint for once, "You can't deep throat? That's okay. I wouldn't tolerate that from Hanna, but she is a natural cock sucker. But don't worry, mmmmmmm, you'll learn. Oooooooooooh yesssssssss, my Emily is going to be the perfect cock sucking slut for me, ooooooooh, just like she perfectly did everything else I wanted her to do. Yesssssssss Em, oh fuck, we're going to have so much fun together. You, me, Spencer, Hanna, and Aria, together the way we always should have been. Oooooooooohhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeesssssssss, with me on top, and you four as my anal loving dyke bitches!"

That seemed so right to Emily, and she couldn't wait to have the privilege of pleasing Alison with the rest of their friends. However at the same time she hoped she would be given even more opportunities like this, one on one time with Ali, so she could truly show her devotion to her. Which she now realised was what her friends had been getting the privilege of over the past few weeks, making her even more jealous of them. Of course, if she was going to keep up with them Emily was going to have to do a better job at sucking cock, that thought and Alison's words pushing her to shove the dildo into her throat. Try as she might she couldn't get very far without violently choking, and ultimately Emily had to settle for licking the lower half of the strap-on while apologetically looking up at her new top, who seemed amused by this.

"That will do for now." Alison said dismissively after taking a few shots of the proud lesbian sucking cock to please her.

"I'm sorry Ali." Emily whimpered pathetically, "I'll do better next time."

"I know you will." Alison grinned, "But for now, let's end your initiation into my little ass whores by having you kiss my feet. Oh yes, I just love it when my bitches grovel at my feet."

"Yes Ali, thank you Ali." Emily eagerly replied and obeyed, covering those pretty feet in kisses while her Dom took more photos of her submission.


End file.
